Straddling Perception
by Auktober
Summary: Tifa is a popular movie star in Midgar, that is being stalked. She is in dire need of a bodyguard. Sephiroth and the two other generals, own a security company that specializes in protection and investigation. Will the silver general lay down his life, his heart, or both for Tifa? Will they give into temptation? Will straddling perceptions merge? This is an AU story.
1. Chapter 1

**Straddling Perception**

Chapter 1

A beautiful woman laid in her bed, in a restless slumber. Her dark brown hair spilled over the pillow, before she began tossing and turning in the silk sheets. Groaning, the restless woman sat up in bed, rubbing her tired eyes. Looking to the window, she observed the pale moonlight pouring into her lavish bedroom. The young woman tilted her head, noticing that the window was ajar. Frowning, she slipped from beneath the covers, padding over to the cracked window. Once she finished her inspection, the young woman closed and locked it. As she stood there, a chill ran up her spine.

"I don't remember leaving that window open," she whispered, rubbing her hands along the gooseflesh that pimpled over her chilled arms. Snorting, "Perhaps I did. You're losing it girl," she chastised herself with a shrug. "Yeah, I'm much too tense. I'll schedule a massage in the morning," she determined, turning from the window and climbing underneath the warm covers.

Still, the sensation of another person watching, weighed heavily on her. The young woman scanned the room, from where she sat in the bed, pulling her covers and knees to her chest. She stared into the shadows, narrowing her focus on a single corner of the room. Tilting her head, she continued to stare into the darkness of that isolated corner. The moon was the only source of light, spilling in through the window.

"What in the hell?" she murmured, when she began to make out a shape. Suddenly, a figure sprang from the corner, grabbing for her. The young woman screamed, jumping out of the bed. The large figure was clothed in black, standing across from her, on the opposite side of the bed, watching her closely. Clutching her chest, she took a step back.

"Who are you?!" she yelled at the figure, taking cautious steps to her left. The blackness followed her, materializing into a large human figure. Glancing at the door across the room, she gasped, snatching the lamp from the night stand. "Stay back!" she warned, pointing the weapon at the intruder. Her eyes darted toward the door once more, as desperation kicked in, she eased toward the source of freedom.

The intruder suddenly lunged at her, causing her to squeal in terror. The young woman slammed the lamp against the assailant's head, and glass shattered all over the floor and bed. A groan was wrenched from the assailant, and the young woman took advantage of the opportunity, fleeing from the room in the spirit of haste.

Frighten eyes darted about the dark apartment, looking for any other possible intruders. She stuck to the shadows, reaching out to the wall for guidance. The pattering of her bare feet against the hardwood floors, echoed throughout the hollow hallway, as she neared the stairs. Looking over her shoulder, the young woman noticed the assailant had shaken the haze from their skull, now chasing after her.

She squealed, quickly descending the stairs, taking them two at a time. Brown eyes widen, upon entering the darkness of the den area. The heavy thumping of the intruders booted feet resounded behind her, forcing her to escape into the shadows once more.

With a shuddering breath, she quietly slipped underneath the table, holding a hand over mouth. Tears trailed her cheeks, as she prayed to whatever god was listening to spare her life. The heavy foot falls drummed down the stairs, passing by her hiding place. The booted feet moved out of view, leaving her safe for the moment.

Silence fell over the apartment, while she waited for the intruder to reveal his/her intent. The frighten woman held her breath, trembling beyond control. Fresh tears streamed down her face, forming small puddles below her chin. Her heart pounded fiercely within her chest. The young woman's foot brushed against a solid object, and she nearly screamed in terror, before realizing that it was the leg of the table.

Brown eyes slid back and forth, searching frantically for the intruder. After waiting for what felt like hours, she peeked from underneath the table cloth, easing out from under it. The shivering woman looked left then right, finding the area secure enough, to sneak to the front door.

Quietly tip-toeing, she made her way to the only source of freedom. She looked over her shoulder and all around, before stepping into the lit hallway. As the terrified young woman approached the door, she noticed that the floor, leading to her escape, was blocked by a mat of metal spikes. Clutching her mouth in her hand, she choked back a sob.

Shaking her head in dismay at the situation, the petrified woman began backing up, bumping into the chest of the large intruder. Slowly she turned, looking into the blank face of the masked intruder. The assailant peered down at her, before suddenly grabbing her around the neck. The young woman screamed, when the masked intruder slammed her head into the wall to the left of them, before hurling her backward on the metal spikes. She howled in pain, as every move she made pushed the metal spikes farther into her body.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?! She whined at him, trying to pull herself from the torture mat. He kneeled over her, removing a dagger from his back pocket. The masked assailant breath brushed against her cheek, and the dark eye holes of the mask bore into her, stilling her very soul. Shaking her head no, the young woman attempted to push the attacker off, digging the heels of her palms into his chest in vain. The metal of the dagger glinted in the cascading light above, and again she shook her head no.

"Please! Don't?!" she whimpered, pleading with the masked assailant. The intruder paused, caressing her cheek with a gloved hand. "You don't have to do this," she urged, hoping that maybe she would be spared. The masked assailant viciously rammed the dagger straight through her heart, the tip connecting with the metal spikes of the mat below her with a clink.

Wide eyes questioned the assailant, as she clung to the attacker's shoulder. Bloody gurgles seeped out of her lips, while her nails dug into the assailant's shirt, tearing at the fabric. The young woman attempted to cover her wound, but the masked assailant jerked her hands away, allowing the blood to spill out around the dagger.

"Why?" she asked, her brown eyes pleading with him, before they rolled to the back of her head never to open again. Her blood continued to spill from her lifeless body, coating the floor in red.

The masked assailant yanked her from the mat, placing her against the wall as he collected the torturous device. The metal mat was rolled and placed to the side, while he laid her into the pool of blood. Taking a gloved hand, the masked assailant dipped a finger in the blood, drawing a heart on the floor beside her head, before placing a key beside the bloody heart. He admired his work for a moment before leaving out of the apartment the way he came.

* * *

><p>Nanaki and Shalua maneuvered through the crowd, in the busy hallway of the upscale apartment complex. His golden eyes swept over the police officers performing their delegated tasks, before looking at his partner. Shalua's face was blank as he watched her taking in the sight. A police officer walked up to them, with a pensive look on his age worn face. He offered his hand to them, shaking each one of theirs in turn.<p>

"Detective Reddo, Detective Rui, I'm Officer Quinn," he shook his head, "there is quite a mess for you tonight."

"What were you able to discern?" Shalua asked, walking around him, entering the penthouse apartment. She pulled on a pair of latex gloves, touching the cold body of the victim. Looking over her shoulder, she asked, "Officer Quinn has the forensic team arrived yet?"

"No, they been called, but~"

"Thank you," Shalua nodded, turning back to the victim. "Nanaki, it looks like she was moved."

Nanaki noticed the blood smears leading from the wall to the body. "You think it's our killer?" He asked, pointing to the heart with a key lying in the center of it.

"Maybe, I'm going to inspect the body a little more before Forensics gets here," she muttered.

"Well," The officer began, locking eyes with Nanaki, "She's a twenty-two year old up and coming superstar. Poor girl," he shook his head. "There are no signs of forced entry, at least not through the front door. My guess is that she invited him in. There was an attack upstairs in her bedroom. There's shattered glass on the bed and floor."

"Show me," Nanaki ordered calmly. The officer nodded, leading him up the stairs of the large apartment. They entered the room finding it in disarray. Nanaki's gold eyes flowed over the room, finding some officers chatting in the corner. "Excuse me gentlemen but I need this area clear." They nodded in his direction, before filing out of the room. Nanaki inspected the surroundings, walking over to the window. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, tilting his head. His red hair fell into his face. "Here," he announced.

"Huh?"

"The intruder entered through the window."

"With all due respect detective, but we're thirty stories up, sir," Officer Quinn rolled his eyes, "not to mention there are twenty more floor above us."

Nanaki opened the window, leaning out and turning his head to the sky, inspecting the side of the roof.

"That's just impossible, sir," Quinn continued.

"Not with the proper equipment," Nanaki smirked. The officer frowned. "He came in through the window," the redhead nodded, walking to the bed, inspecting it. "The bed . . . only one side was slept in. Look at the pillow it's still sitting upright. He came in through the window," he walked over to the door, touching the doorframe. "He entered while she was sleeping and set up his trap for her."

"What trap?"

"Did you not see how her blood was edged by something obstructing it from free flowing? She was a fit young woman but she's stopped at the door, in the opposite direction than the exit. Why would she stop?"

"She wouldn't if she didn't have to."

"Exactly," Nanaki said, walking over to the bed. "She was in bed when he attacked her but she obviously hit him with the lamp, with enough force to stun him long enough to run. She made it to the door and just stopped, giving the killer just enough time to get to her."

"Nanaki," Shalua said, popping her head into the room. "I got something."

"Excuse me," Nanaki followed Shalua out of the room as she led him back to the body.

"This," she pointed to the stab wound through the heart. "It's the same M.O. This is our killer." She replied, looking at Nanaki. "He stabbed the victim through the heart and leaves his signature heart and key on the ground beside the body. We aren't dealing with a copy cat. It's him. See. The wound goes all the way through."

Nanaki pinched the bridge of his nose, "So we're dealing with the Locksmith Killer," he whispered locking eyes with Shalua, who nodded.

* * *

><p>Tifa sat in a chair as her hair dresser styled her chocolate locks. She frowned, reading Mr. Biggs's harsh review of her for the third time. Sighing in frustration, she tossed the magazine on the vanity in front of her. Her wine eyes sought her best friend and personal assistant, who sat on one of the couches in the trailer.<p>

"He hates me doesn't he?"

Aerith looked up from the planner she was reading, to meet Tifa's eyes. The woman gave her a warm smile, "Tifa you can't worry about the opinion of one man. Focus on all the good reviews you've gotten from the other critics."

Tifa shrugged, "If you want to make in this town, you have to stay on this guy's good side. Everybody knows that what this jerk says can make you or break you."

Aerith shook her head, placing the planner beside her on the couch, "That isn't true. Other people have made it just fine without his favor. You have to remain optimistic. This guy doesn't control all the producers and directors. He's just one critic. Besides," she shrugged, "he's only writing this crap about you because you wouldn't go to dinner with him. What you need to concentrate on," she raised a brown, "are your fans. They love you and that's all that matters."

Tifa did not look convinced, reaching for the magazine to read it again.

Aerith stood from her seat, snatching the magazine from Tifa, throwing it into the wastebasket underneath the vanity. "There. Problem solved."

Tifa watched Aerith sitting back down, placing the planner back on her lap. She smiled at the temperamental woman.

"She does have a point sugar," the stylist said, running the flat iron through her long hair.

"Not you too, Alex," she stared at him through the mirror, "You've been around this business longer than me. You know the score."

"Everybody also knows he's an asshole," he snapped, jerking his head toward her. His dark brown eyes locked with Tifa's as he placed a hand on his hip. "You can't let that dumb bastard get you down. What did we talk about last time miss thang?"

Tifa nodded her head with a small smile on her face, "Alright, alright you guys win. I won't worry about Mr. Biggs and his bad reviews about me. You're right. I don't need him."

"That's right girlfriend," he snapped. "You already a star or else I wouldn't be doing your hair. You hear me?" Alex turned his attention back to her long locks. "I don't do just anybody's hair." He flicked at his curly afro for emphasis.

"See that's settled," Aerith said in a distracted manner, scribbling some notes in the planner. "You have an appointment right after you get off set," Aerith snapped her fingers at Tifa, "so don't tarry around when you're finished with today's scene. Oh I almost forgot you have to get ready for that charity benefit. It's in two weeks," she wrote some more notes, "so we need to start looking for gowns for that ordeal and a date."

"What would do without you Aerith?"

"Probably fall apart," she dead panned, "but we never have to find out, will we?" Aerith's green eyes smiled at her, watching Tifa through the mirror. The movie star stuck out her tongue at the assistant. Aerith chuckled, looking back at the planner, scanning through the rest of today's schedule.

"Guess who's coming home tonight?" Tifa said in a singsong manner.

Aerith visibly stiffened, "Who," she asked.

"Don't be coy. You know who I'm talking about."

"It must be Cloud," Alex said, chuckling at Aerith's stiffened posture. "Cause lookin' at Miss Thang over there," he smirked at Tifa, "lookin' like she got gas or something." They laughed heartily. "Miss Aerith gonna get laid fo' sho!"

Aerith became red as a cherry as she glared at Tifa and Alex, who were looking at her with smiles on their faces, "That is not . . ."

"Appropriate," Alex and Tifa finished for her as they laughed, slapping each other high fives.

"Whatever," she growled, returning to the planner. They all looked up as Scarlet and Reeve burst into the room.

"Have you heard?!" Scarlet said, walking right past Aerith, dropping the morning's paper into Tifa's lap. "Jessie was killed last night."

Tifa gasped as her wine colored eyes scanned the paper, "This is horrible," she gasped, holding a hand to her chest as she continued reading.

"Not really," Scarlet shrugged, primping in the mirror, making a few adjustments to her blonde hair. "With her out of the way, that means you will automatically get the part in the new Loveless film."

"No, that's horrible," Aerith said, glaring at Scarlet.

"What?" She shrugged again, whirling around on Aerith. "This is show business, doll. Kill or be killed. Quite literally," she chuckled at her own joke, taking a seat on the couch opposite Aerith.

"That's cold," Alex commented as he put the final touches to Tifa's hair. Reeve sighed wearily, sitting beside Scarlet on the couch.

"Scarlet, please restrain yourself," he growled at his wife. "I don't want you upsetting Tifa or Aerith for that matter."

"How did she die?" Aerith asked, looking at Reeve. He sighed as he stretched an arm behind Scarlet's shoulders, unbuttoning his suit jacket.

"Well she was killed in her penthouse apartment last night."

"Doesn't she live on the thirtieth floor?" Tifa asked with a frown.

"Apparently, the killer doesn't care about gravity, my dear Tifa," Scarlet answered, pulling out a cigarette.

"Don't light that in here," Aerith fussed at her, her green eyes held reprimand.

Scarlet clicked her tongue, rolling her blue eyes away, "Yes, mother, but there is good news."

"Good news?" Tifa asked hesitantly.

Scarlet nodded her had a full grin on her face, "Yes, the producers want to meet with you right after you're off set, and guess what?"

"I know she's going to tell us," Alex whispered into Tifa's ear.

"I heard that Alex," Scarlet rolled her eyes, "Anyway, the director is going to be there. You're going to get that part. I'm willing to bet my prized Chocobo on it."

"I don't know. Getting the part because the girl they chose was killed. It feels kind of wrong."

"You'll get over it," she said, answering her phone when it rang. "Lenny, darling talk to me," she stood from her seat, walking out of the trailer.

"The Piranha strikes again," Alex joked as he took in his work on Tifa's hair.

"Reeve," Aerith sighed.

"I know heaven knows that I know, but she's the best at what she does." He turned his brown eyes to Tifa, "Will you at least go to the meeting?"

Tifa chewed on her bottom lip.

"Even though the Piranha is a borderline personality," Alex began, whirling Tifa around in the chair. "She's right, though you can be moral outside of this business, sugar. Go get that part and just do the best you can for both you and Jessie. You're all done."

There was a knock on the door, before it opened wide allowing an intern to walked in, carrying a cup of coffee, a single yellow tulip, and an envelope. "Your coffee, Miss Lockhart and this came for you."

"Who is it from?" Tifa asked as she smelled the Tulip. Her eyes closed, enjoying the sweet fragrance of the flower.

"I don't know, ma'am."

"Thank you."

The intern nodded her head, making a quick exit from the trailer. Tifa placed the coffee on the vanity to open the letter. A warm smile peeled her lips as she read the message.

"It's from the secret admirer again?" Aerith said, watching Tifa, who nodded her head. "What's it say?"

Tifa smiled, "It's a secret," she replied, getting up from the salon chair. "I have to get to set," she smelled the Tulip once again, handing the letter to Aerith, who began reading it. Tifa waved bye to her friends as she left out of the trailer with her flower.

* * *

><p>"You have to stick and move, Gen!" Angeal shouted from outside of the boxing ring located in the basement of their building. The RHC was a business that the young Generals; Genesis, Angeal, and Sephiroth started after becoming disgusted with the government and leaving the military. It was the most sought after security and investigative business in all of Midgar, and all over Gaia.<p>

"Come on Gen!" Angeal complained, "He's going to kick your ass! You can't just stand there. He'll turn you into a punching bag!" the brunette bounced around the outside of the ring, trying to coach Genesis. He watched the other two Generals with intense focus.

Sephiroth smirked, punching Genesis with a left hook. His right jaw jiggled and the redhead growled, swinging wildly on the silver haired man, who hopped away gracefully.

"Hustle, Gen!"

"Giving him pointers, Angeal? That isn't very fair." Sephiroth joked, ducking under Genesis's jab.

"I can handle it, Angeal! I got him right where I want him!" Genesis barked as he landed a body shot to Sephiroth, but paid for the blow with an uppercut to the chin. The Crimson General fell backward into the ropes, where Sephiroth unleashed a flurry of blows to his huddled form. Genesis swayed, blocking as many blows as he could.

"Block, block! Move, get out of the corner!" Angeal shouted from where he stood on the edge of the ring, leaning on the ropes.

"SHUT-UP Angeal!"

"I'm just trying to help you. You're getting slaughtered in there."

Genesis growled, pushing Sephiroth away, "I'm fine thank you. Boxing is not my forte." He grumbled, landing another body shot to Sephiroth, who chuckled, dancing away from the next wild right hook.

"You always say things aren't your forte when you're losing." Sephiroth smirked, noticing an opening. He punched Genesis across the ring. The redhead fell backwards on the mat, looking up at the blinding lights overhead. Angeal and Sephiroth walked over to the fallen man, looking down at him.

"Not a word." Genesis growled as he looked into the smiling faces of Angeal and Sephiroth.

"How about a number?" Angeal offered, "Fifteen," the brunette smiled at the raised brow of Genesis. "In fifteen minutes, Sephiroth kicked your ass. You should have listened to me. You never listen." He offered Genesis his hand, who grudgingly took it. Angeal hauled the angry man to his feet.

"I slipped." Genesis said, turning away from his partners and best-friends.

"Of course, you slipped right on the left hook you received." Sephiroth chuckled as he stepped out of the ring, walking to the shower area.

Genesis growled again looking at the back of the retreating man, "I was distracted!" He yelled after him. Sephiroth's silver hair trailed behind him as he chuckled again. "I could have had you!"

"Yeah, if you listened to me," Angeal shrugged with a snicker, resting his large arms against his chest.

Sephiroth turned to view Genesis, who hung over the ropes with a sour expression on his face. Shrugging, Sephiroth hung his boxing gloves on the hook. "Maybe next time Crimson General," He replied, disappearing from the room.

"So, smug," Genesis said, glowering after Sephiroth's long gone figure.

* * *

><p>The ride back to the set was a mixed one. Tifa leaned against the window, watching the passing scenery. Reeve and Scarlet talked on their phones, unconsciously battling each other for dominance.<p>

Cid looked at Tifa through the rearview mirror, "Why ya lookin' like somebody killed Cait Sith? I thought ya wanted the damn part?" He blurted. . Barret, who was sitting in the passenger seat, swatted him with his burly hand. "What?" Cid shrugged, glaring at Barret before turning back to Tifa.

"Do ya hav' to be so damn blunt?!" Barret growled at the man.

"I kno' ya ain't talkin'" Cid fired back. He met Tifa's wine eyes. She smiled at him, shaking her head at her friends.

"I did, Cid. I just didn't want someone to die to get."

Scarlet scuffed, rolling her eyes as she continued talking on her PHS.

Aerith took Tifa's hand into her own, "You got the part because you were good, and that is what matters, sweetie."

"But~"

"Did you kill, Jessie?" Aerith raised her brow and Tifa smiled, shaking her head. "Then be grateful that you were next in line for the most sought after part in Midgar. You got the part because they saw something in you that fit the role."

"But Jessie~"

It is unfortunate that Jessie was murdered but if you don't take a part because of someone else's misfortune, then you'll never have work. I know that sounds cruel but this is Midgar, honey."

"Wow. The Nun has a bit of nasty in her."

"And you have too much, Scarlet." Aerith said coolly, turning back to Tifa, who smiled at her friend.

"You're right, Aerith, you too, Cid." She nodded her head, "I am happy that they gave me the part."

"That's my girl!" Cid said, turning back to the road.

"Ya still ain't got tah be so damn blunt." Barret grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Cid looked at him hard, "Like I said, ya ain't one to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>I do not own the final fantasy 7 characters. I'm borrowing them.

After going through the story, I felt that Straddling Perception needed a serious overhaul. I hope that you enjoyed it. If you have any questions do not hesitate to ask me. I am certainly willing to answer your concerns. Adios!

~Auktober


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A full moon hung over the grand city of Midgar, the city at the heart of all Gaia. The socialites of the upper plate, carried on about their night, without a care in the world. While the lower city occupants, scoured about the slums in desperation. Emerald eyes peered at the moon, relishing in its splendor.

Sephiroth sat in his large leather chair, leaning back lazily as he gazed at the heavens. Angeal reclined on Sephiroth's leather sofa, watching the football game. The silver haired man spared him a glance, every now and again, when his friend let out a battle cry of victory. With every time first down and touchdown his team got, the cheers grew louder. Sephiroth chuckled at him, returning to the scene outside of the window. Both men turned, when Genesis burst into the room.

Genesis dramatically spread his arms, bowing his head. "Alright my friends," he began, looking from each man, "who will be attending the Honeybee Gentlemen's Club with me tonight?" He asked but was met with silence. Frowning, walked toward Angeal, standing in front of the television.

"Hey!" Angeal complained, "Gen get out of the way!" He grumbled, peering around the obnoxious red head.

Sephiroth scuffed, rolling his eyes back out of the window.

"Angeal," Genesis tilted his head, placing his hands on his hips.

"Can't, I have a date," he shrugged, yanking the redhead out of his way.

Genesis grinned, stumbling toward the wall, "with Cissnei?"

Angeal nodded his head, turning his attention to the game. Sephiroth chuckled quietly, clasping his hands against his torso.

"Good job," Genesis complimented, tugging on the brunette's arm, "so you managed to hold her attention. I hear she's quite the barracuda."

Angeal snorted, swatting Genesis, "get out of the way."

Genesis shrugged, walking over to Sephiroth, who rolled his eyes. Taking a seat on the silver haired man's desk, He grinned hopefully, "Seph? How about you? You aren't doing anything productive."

"No." He dead panned, never taking his gaze from the moon.

Genesis pulled his teeth into a hard smile, "And why the hell not? All you're going to do is sit around here and brood all night. You can do that, in front beautiful half naked women." He shrugged and Sephiroth glared at him. "Women find brooding men mysterious," the Crimson General nodded his head, "it's settle, you're going."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Sephiroth, when is the last time you got laid?" Genesis raised a brow at the man. Sephiroth whipped his head around, glowering at his friend. "Good looking men; such as ourselves, have no business not getting laid on a regular."

"There are more important things that need to be taken care of around here."

Genesis rolled his eyes, placing his arms against his chest. "Okay, like what?"

Angeal muted the television, taking a sudden interest in the conversation.

Sephiroth's mouth was in a tight line, "I need to plan the training session for tomorrow."

"I already took care of it Seph!" Angeal chimed, smiling at the glare Sephiroth shot him.

"No more excuses. Get your coat." Genesis said, walking out of the room. The Silver General fumed at the redhead's back. Angeal laughed hysterically, leaning over the leather sofa. Sephiroth frowned as he snatched his coat off of the back of the chair, following behind Genesis out of the door. Before leaving out, he paused glaring at Angeal.

"I will get you back for this."

"I'm counting on it, General Sephiroth." Angeal mocked, returning his gaze to the football game. His laughter followed Sephiroth out of the room, managing to irritate the man further.

* * *

><p>A vast manicured lawn outstretched from the Lockhart Mansion, a massive edifice with over twenty bedrooms and ten and half bathrooms. The bricked home was encased by a large cast iron fence with 'L' in the center of the gate. Guards roamed the grounds, protecting the occupants inside, with a steel focus. Yet, laughter flowed throughout the Lockhart Mansion.<p>

The old friends, more like family, sat around the dining room table, after dinner, reminiscing about old times. The servants came in and removed all the dirty dishes to allow the group more space.

Nanaki rolled his golden eyes away, from the lewd joke Cid always told at these gatherings.

"~and she said you told me not to talk with my full!" The crude blue-eyed man cracked, getting another round of boisterous laughter from his friends. His horsed chuckle sounded louder than the rest. Norman Lockhart dropped his head, covering his face with his hand. Yuffie gave Cid a high five as she clenched her side.

"I thought we agreed that you wouldn't tell that joke anymore, Cid?" Aerith said, with a look of disdain on her face.

"You agreed and I sort of looked at ya!" Cid joked again, getting a slap on the back from Barret, who could no longer control his laughter. The large man cackled loudly and Aerith scuffed, but Cloud grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"Don't worry about him, Aerith. He's only kidding."

She smiled warmly at him, placing a hand on his cheek. Aerith stared into his glowing mako blue eyes.

"Tell 'er, spiky! I'm only funnin'," Cid said, turning to Tifa, who sat beside him. "This cute one ovah here don' seem tah min'."

Tifa smiled at him, shrugging, "Yeah, what good would it do?"

"Exactly," Reeve seconded, taking a sip from his wine glass. The crowd erupted into more laughter. Cid snorted, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"I don't really understand your crude humor, Cid." Vincent said from where he sat beside Norman. His arms placed across his chest, looking on in utter boredom.

"You'd hav tah hav a sense of humor first, Vinny," Barret quipped, causing a new round of laughter.

Yuffie reached across Cid to give him a high five. "Good one, Barry!"

"I try," He said, puffing out his chest.

Norman's cell phone sounded off, halting the jovial scene. He smiled, standing up from the table, to answer the call.

Yuffie turned her attention to Reeve, "So . . . Reeve, how were you able to ditch the Piranha?" she asked, smiling at the man, who rolled his eyes, sliding down in his seat. "Or does she not realize you're gone?"

Cid and Barret burst into more boisterous laughter, offering Yuffie a double teamed high five. Aerith and Tifa snickered, trying to avoid the look of betrayal on Reeve's face.

"Now, that is humorous," Vincent spoke quietly, nodding his head in approval.

"She had a meeting with the director and producers of the new Loveless film, thank you very much." He said with a glare, sipping from his wine glass.

"So she doesn't realize that you're not there?" Nanaki spoke up from the other side of Tifa.

The room went silent and all eyes were on the red head, before a fresh roll of laughter erupted around the room.

Cloud and Tifa locked eyes and he signaled to her. She smiled boldly, nodding back at him.

Norman Lockhart reentered the room, "I'm sorry, everyone but something has come up at the Shinra Lab. I must leave." He apologized. Vincent also stood, preparing to leave with Norman.

"Wait! Before you go, Daddy," she turned to her brother, "Cloud has something he wants to say." Tifa nodded at Cloud once more.

The blonde's cheeks were bright red. Clearing his throat, he stood from the table, getting down on one knee.

"Um . . . Aerith?" he asked.

She smiled warmly at him. The blood ringing in her ears, and her pulse drummed against her chest. "Yes, Cloud."

He paused, looking over at Tifa, who urged the man onward. Cloud brought his brilliant glowing blue eyes back to the love of his life, and found courage within hers. Reaching into his blazer, the SOLDIER pulled out a small velvet box.

"He's gonna do it!" Yuffie squealed in delight.

"Will you marry me?" He opened the box and offered it to her. She had a hand on her mouth.

Nodding her head, she threw her arms around him, "Yes. Yes, Cloud Strife Lockhart I will marry you."

He stood up with her in his arms, swinging her around. They shared a few lip pecks, before he placed her back on the ground. Cloud slipped the ring on her finger, smiling broadly at her.

"It's about damn time, Spiky!" Barret said as he came around the table, giving him a slap on the back. He and Cloud embraced one another as the others crowded around the couple.

Norman hugged his adopted son tightly, giving his back another firm slap, "You chose well, son."

"Thanks, Dad," Cloud grinned proudly.

Tifa threw her arms around her brother, looking over at their father, "I told you he would, Daddy."

"That you did, Tifa."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth was the picture of disinterest, sitting rigidly in his seat beside Genesis, at the Honeybee Gentlemen's Club. The red head whooped, giving cat calls to the exotic dancer on stage.<p>

"You are a thing of beauty Caramel Delight!" Genesis grinned. The dancer shimmed for him, before climbing the pool. "Yes, show me what you can do!"

Sephiroth glared at Genesis, rolling his eyes before inspecting the club. He spied drunken men reaching out clumsily for the scandalously dressed women, who casually walked around the strip club. In a far corner of the building, he saw men receiving lap dances in sectioned cubicles along the wall behind him. On the General's left, was the bar, where intoxicated men were being led away to more private areas of the club.

Sighing in irritation, Sephiroth checked his watch. _This is beneath me _he thought. A bare chest beauty walked past Genesis and Sephiroth, her low eyes seductively roamed over the two handsome men. Sephiroth met her gaze with his penetrating eyes and she winked at him. He winced, turning his emerald eyes back to the stage.

"You are too much, Caramel Delight," Genesis whistled loudly, slipping singles in her g-sting. She rolled her body in slow intricate movements, while locking eyes with Sephiroth.

Licking her lips at him, she slowly made her way to the Generals. He watched her with a look of indifference, but that seemed only to excite her further. Genesis handed him a few of his singles but he refused his offer with a death glare. The dancer giggled, winking at Sephiroth as she made her way to the other end of the stage.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Genesis fussed. Sephiroth looked at his watch for the seventeenth time in the last two hours.

The redhead bristled at his friend, "Beautiful women are basically throwing themselves at your feet and you have done nothing but ignore them."

"I like woman, who stand upright in front of me. I can see them better that way."

"Seph, I'm beginning to think you might be a pansy."

"Excuse me?" He narrowed his eyes at the man.

"You heard me correctly, Pansy."

Sephiroth shrugged, chuckling before locking eyes with the annoyed general, "Genesis, we both know that isn't true." Sephiroth said, with a low drawl and a roll of his eyes. His muscled arms came to rest against his chest.

Genesis scuffed, rolling his eyes as well, "Touché, but you don't have to be such a stuff shirt."

"Genesis, I'm looking for something very specific in a woman, and I don't see myself finding it here."

"Something like what? A personality, because you need something to liven up your brooding nature. You're about as fun as a washing machine."

"Washing machine can be very fun," he smirked.

* * *

><p>The small crowd dwindled down at the Lockhart Mansion leaving only Tifa, Aerith, Cloud, and Nanaki.<p>

Tifa listened, smiling as Aerith and Cloud chatted about potential dates for the big day. She noticed Nanaki looking on with mild interest as well. Chewing on her lip she fought with the question that lingered on in her mind. She cleared her throat, "Hey, Red?"

He turned his golden eyes to her smiling calmly at her. He frowned slightly at her hesitation. "What's on your mind, Teef?"

"What do you know about Jessie's murder?"

"I'm not really at liberty to say, but I was assigned the case. Considering it was in my precinct's jurisdiction, they gave it to me and Shalua."

"Well can you at least tell me if you're close to catching the killer? I mean if a World Wide superstar can be killed in her home, with around the clock security," she paused, shaking her head, "who is really safe with that creep out there?"

Cloud and Aerith stopped their conversation, waiting on Nanaki's response, who gave a slight wince.

"I can't tell you much, but we have a theory. We're beginning to think this is not a random killing. In fact, we think it might be the work of a serial killer." He took a survey of his friend's expressions. Tifa and Aerith gasped, looking at one another with hesitance.

Nanaki waved off their fear, "don't worry. We have everything under control."

"That's precisely what the government says when things are not in control." Cloud spoke cynically.

Nanaki glared at him. "We're on the case. Besides, you're military and government too."

"For now," Cloud replied. "And because of my position, I know that things are not in control."

"Well at least we have Nanaki, Vincent, and Cloud to protect us." Aerith smiled at her fiancé, who smiled back, but her expression turned grim. Her hunter green eyes roved over the small group. "Yet, that kind of thing . . . a serial killer on the loose, can make it very hard to sleep at night."

Tifa visible shivered, looking into her glass of wine, "You got that right." she replied quietly.

Nanaki took Tifa's hand into his own smiling at her, "Don't worry, Teef. We'll catch 'em."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

><p>Sephiroth managed to enjoy the surrounding scenery, much to Genesis relief. He took a sip from his beer bottle, watching the entertainment on stage. An attractive woman stopped at their table, making passes at them. This would be the eighth time tonight. He and Genesis seemed to arouse a lot of attention, which was nothing new.<p>

The Crimson General humored her with flowery words and not so subtle flirting, but declined her seemingly generous offer. She pouted, before placing a kiss on Genesis cheek, leaving the generals' table. Sapphire eyes turned to Emerald ones, with a proud grin hanging from his lips.

"I believe I am in the lead. That makes five to your three, Seph. Do keep up or you will be doing next month's inventory."

"On the contrary my friend," Sephiroth began, reaching into his pocket to reveal five slips of paper, each containing phone numbers. With a pleased smirk, he handed them to Genesis. "I got a few more 'invitations' on my trip to the restroom."

Genesis chuckled proudly, "Sephiroth it is an absolute shame that I have to implement a bet for you to enjoy the more . . ." he trailed, gazing upon an olive skinned beauty in the corner. Her hazel eyes locked with his. Silky tresses tumbled into her face, obscuring her eyes from his gaze. Smiling seductively at him, she waved. "… beautiful pleasures in life," he finished. "Good, Odin. I think I want that one."

Sephiroth followed his line of sight, finding the woman stunning. He pinned her with his penetrating eyes, and she responded by winking at him.

Genesis looked over his shoulder at Sephiroth and scuffed. "I saw her first. Get your own."

"Were you not the one, who told me I should enjoy the more beautiful pleasures of life?" He asked, giving her a thorough look over, he shrugged, "But I will leave her to you."

"Gracious as ever." Genesis deadpanned, returning to the woman with a smile.

Sephiroth chuckled, before scanning the room once more. Pausing, he found a short man staring at them. He nodded in his direction and immediately regretted doing so.

The plump flamboyant man wore bright and bold colored robes. He waddled over to the generals, his bright Mohawk aimed directly at them, flowing through the crowd with appearance of a shark. His protruding belly knocked the inebriated customers to the side.

Sephiroth cringed inwardly, turning his eyes back to the stage. Genesis frowned at his sudden mood change, before noticing what brought the change. _This should be fun._ He thought with a smile.

"Ah . . . Genesis," The man spoke with a nasally voice and outstretched arms. The sleeves of his robes dangled around him like a set of wings. Sephiroth decided immediately he did not like this guy.

"Don Corneo! How are you my friend?!"

"Business is good." Don's eyes roamed over the silver General, much to Sephiroth's discomfort. "I see you brought a friend with you."

Genesis turned his gaze to Sephiroth, who looked at the tubby man with an icy disposition. The redhead noticed the appreciative look, in the short man's eyes and smiled. Don's brown eyes darted from Sephiroth back to Genesis, completely ignoring the frosty glare the silver-head sent him.

"Don, this is Sephiroth. This is his first time here."

Don offered his hand to the silver General. Sephiroth looked at his hand and back into his brown eyes before turning back to the stage.

"Nice to meet you," he replied politely.

"No, I am pleased to meet you," Don said excitedly. "How are you enjoying the club so far?"

"It's interesting."

"Don't mind him, Don. He's the strong silent type."

"Ooo," Don moaned. "That's the best kind."

Sephiroth slowly turned his head to the flamboyant man, dropping his eyes to slits.

Genesis spurted on his drinking, laughing hysterically at the whole situation. Leaning gracefully on his knees, he laughed harder at the look he knew Sephiroth was sending him.

"No, Don, he plays for the home team," Genesis managed to say between chuckles.

Don shrugged, "Pity," he frowned, "with hair and a face that beautiful, I thought surely he's the one. He might've gotten to second base tonight." Don said with a raised eye brow.

A threatening growl rolled out of Sephiroth's chest, "I assure you~"

Genesis placed an arm around his friend's shoulders, "Not a chance, Don." He said coldly, sending the menacing hint to the man. "How about you have one of your best girls give Seph here a lap dance?" Genesis replied, pulling a hundred gil from his wallet, placing it on the table.

"I was just wondering," Don whined, snatching the money from the table as he walked away in a huff.

Genesis released his hold on Sephiroth, turning to his watered down drink.

Sephiroth watched Don, before turning to look at the red head beside him, "That isn't necessary, Genesis."

"Umm . . . I think so slugger."

* * *

><p>Tifa walked inside of the building that housed her top floor penthouse apartment, after Nanaki dropped her off. He continued to assure her that there was nothing to worry about, but his assurance did very little for her. Something was going to happen, she could feel it. Pushing those feelings aside, Tifa allowed her friend the benefit of easing her mind, for the moment.<p>

Aerith decided to stay with Cloud at the mansion for the night, no big surprise there. Barret and Cid had the night off and would be spending time with their significant others. Tifa would finally have the whole apartment to herself, for the first time in months. Not that she minded Aerith and the guys' company, but it was a very rare occasion that she was ever alone. She walked past the front desk, speaking to the Manager of the complex, on her way to the elevator but he stopped her.

"Miss Lockhart!" He called to her, stopping the woman in her tracks.

Tifa walked over to the desk, peering at him expectantly, "What is it James?"

James blushed at her, sighing before he continued, "This came for you, earlier today." He stood from his seat, handing her a bouquet of yellow Tulips and a note.

"Did you see who dropped it off?" she asked, sniffing one of the blooms.

James shook his head, "No, Miss Lockhart. I was not yet on duty when they arrived. You seem to have acquired an admirer."

She smiled, "It appears that way. Thank you and have a goodnight, James." Tifa waved, walking toward the elevators down the hall. She pressed the button and it opened immediately, giggling at her fortune, Tifa entered the elevator car.

Leaning against the wall, she inhaled the flowers deeply, relishing in the scent. She began tearing at the envelope, smiling in anticipation. Just as she was about to read it, the elevator chimed, alerting her that it was time to exit.

Tifa tucked the note under her arms, walking down the hallway, arriving at her corner apartment. She slipped her key-card into the slot stepping into the semi-dark apartment. Tifa quickly discarded her jacket and purse, rushing to the sofa. Throwing herself into the cushions, Tifa read over the note.

"Honorable Admirer, huh" she smiled. "Who are you?" she sighed, leaning back into the cushions. "Maybe you could be the answer to my bland love life?"

Tifa shrugged at her question, peering at the ceiling, "Honorable Admirer," she mused, taking a long sniff from one of the yellow Tulips.

* * *

><p>The pale moon light spilled over the figure, hiding in the darkness. Hungry eyes watched in urgency at the beautiful woman, sleeping on the couch, oblivious to the surveillance. Through the telescope, the hungry eyes watched the happenings of the apartment, from the safety of the adjacent building.<p>

"Soon, we will be together. So soon." the voice flowed through night. "…Until then, dream of me as I dream of you."

* * *

><p>Well that's that! I hope you enjoyed the revised version. Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys I'm back with an update. Yay! I hope you guys are enjoying this story. Remember if you guys have any questions don't hesitate to ask and I will be more than happy to clear things up for you. Well enough of that stuff. Let's rock and roll.

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy Seven Characters. They are merely on loan. I promise to give them back when I'm finished. Lol. Let's go!

Chapter 3

The 10 o'clock before noon sun shone brightly, bathing all of the upper plate of Midgar with its light. Cumulus clouds hung in the sky like fluffy cotton balls. The cool late summer breeze sailed through the air carrying the smell of the gardens on it. Tifa and Aeris laid relaxed at the pool side on the Lockhart Estate soaking in the midmorning rays. Yuffie stood on the edge of pool, diving into the clear water with the smallest of sounds. She swam around in the pool making small splashes here and there as she enjoyed the cool water on her alabaster skin. While, Barret and Cid sat at one of the table under an umbrella talking and planning which routes would be safest to take Tifa on her errands today. Tifa sighed in contentment shifting slightly in her lounge chair her wine colored eyes closed behind her shades. Aeris looked over at her and smiled before turning her eyes back to the water.

"What's got you so relaxed?" Aeris asked. Tifa looked over at her and smiled.

"Nothing, really. Just happy to have a day away from the set."

"Is that all?" Tifa nodded with a shrug.

"Yeah, what else would it be?"

"How was it without me there at the apartment last night." Tifa smiled inhaling deeply enjoying the sweet smell the breeze carried.

"I admit, it was lonely without you, but I got another let with a bouquet of flowers this time."

"Oh really. Must have been some letter to have you smiling like that."

"I'll never tell." Tifa giggled.

"Yes you will. Even if I have to dunk you in that pool." Aeris joked as she took a sip from her glass. They looked over as Yuffie emerged from the pool walking towards them. Beads of water trickled from her darkening the concrete around her. She ran her fingers over her short ebony locks before reaching for her towel. Yuffie looked at Tifa then at Aeris as she toweled herself off.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked taking a seat on her chair.

"I was just asking Tifa why she was so relaxed. She got another letter from her secret admirer." Aeris grinned at Tifa's blush. Yuffie giggled.

"Maybe that secret admirer gave her some last night."

"Yuffie!" Tifa groaned rolling her eyes. "You are so . . ."

"Crude." Aeris spoke up glaring at Yuffie. The Princess was not affected in the least as she turned her attention to the green eyed beauty.

"We both know, Aeris did."

"Yuffie!" Aeris scuffed.

"What?" The Princess of Wutai shrugged. "You two are way too uptight. You guys need to live a little."

"Like you?" Aeris scuffed once more.

"Exactly. I live life without regret. You won't put me on a leash and tell me to stay." Yuffie said sprawling across her chair. "I do what I want when I want and you two should give it a try one day."

"Are you done preaching to us?" Tifa asked with a smile on her face.

"I'll leave the sermons to Aeris." Yuffie shot back sipping from her glass. "Honestly though, Tifa you need to get laid. Even Aeris is getting some."

"Hey!" Aeris grumbled.

"No offense, but you do act like a nun." Cid and Barret's laughter carried over to the girls from where they were sitting. Aeris shot them a heated glare silencing them instantly. "Where is the Chocobo head anyway?"

"He had a meeting with Shinra this morning."

"Oh. Well. Tifa with you being so busy I can see . . ." Yuffie scrunched up her face and shook her head. "no, there isn't good reason a gorgeous woman such as yourself not getting~"

"Yuffie, enough alright!" Tifa whined looking up as she noticed one of the maids coming towards them. She walked up to them carrying a single yellow Tulip and note on a silver tray in front of her.

"This just arrived for you Miss Lockhart." Tifa shook her head.

"Please, just call me Tifa, Evelyn."

"Sorry, Tifa." The middle-aged maid held out the tray offering it to her. Tifa took the note and flower from the tray smelling the tulip with a small smile on her face.

"Did you see who brought it?"

"No, ma'am it was from a delivery service." Tifa frowned slightly but nodded at the woman.

"Thank you, Evelyn." The maid bowed before taking her leave. Tifa followed her form until she disappeared from view.

"Well? Are you going to open it or what?" Yuffie asked nearly hopping out of her chair.

"Oh, yeah." Tifa said in hesitation. She opened the letter reading the note to herself. Aeris noticed her apprehension gently touched her arm.

"Read it out loud!" Yuffie exclaimed. Tifa smiled nervously at her swallowing a lump that formed in her throat.

"Um, well it says," She trailed off licking her lips before she began.

""I am truly transfixed by your beauty and gentle grace. You are a beacon to all around you and the world. Congratulations on getting the female lead in the much awaited film, Loveless. It is truly a timeless classic that deserves an equally classic beauty such as yourself. I am sure we will meet soon.

Yours truly,

Honorable Admirer""

Tifa brought her red wine eyes to her friends. Barret walked over to her and took the note from her. He glared at the letter before handing it back.

"How he know that ya got the part? I thought ya said they were going to keep it quiet until this Jessie thang blow over?" Tifa shrugged looking up at Barret.

"That's what they told me. I don't know how this guy knows or even who he is? But that's kind of weird."

"That is odd?" Aeris said as she sat up.

"An old fashion shy guy is interested in getting to know Tifa and you guys are freaking out?" Yuffie said incredulously as she sat up in her seat rolling her eyes. "You guys are paranoid!" She fussed falling back in her seat. "Maybe it's somebody with inside information. Hell maybe it's the director or some nosy intern." Yuffie shrugged. Tifa shrugged also but frowned slightly.

"Maybe?" Tifa looked up as Barret handed her the note back. The burly man placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"That is the only explanation." Aeris said with a sense of finality. "Yes, maybe your secret admirer is someone who is working on the movie."

"I'm wit Yuffie there. Ya guys are paranoid. Shit!" Cid grumbled slumping down in his chair. Barret nodded his head convinced walking back to his seat but Tifa was not. Her wine eyes became distant causing Aeris to frown with concern.

"I hope you guys are right." Tifa said with a sense of uneasiness boiling within.

"I have great news!" Scarlet announced as she made her way to the group at the other end of the pool. The group turned to her and they all groaned inwardly. Her blonde hair caught on the gentle breeze as she high stepped towards them with Reeve trailing behind her.

"And here comes the Pirana." Yuffie grumbled putting her shades over her eyes.

"Oh, if it isn't the pretty little Princess of Wutai. Have you stolen any good materia from the earth that might be interest, lately." Reeve shook his head as a pained expression flew across his face. When Yuffie turned her head slowly towards Scarlet and sat up.

"Aw, shit." Cid said with a grin.

"First of all pretty is for ponies and Chocobos. I'm down right sexy." Cid and Barret chuckled. "Secondly I am an archeologist it is called digging you blood sucking Vamp~"

"Hello, Scarlet." Aeris spoke up stopping the direction of that argument. "How can we help you today." she finished sending a glare at Yuffie, who waved her off. Scarlet bared her teeth but settled on telling her news instead.

"As I was trying to say before I was so rudely interrupted," she began, "I managed to get an interview for Tifa with that awful little troll, Mr. Biggs." Tifa stiffened at the sound of his name. "It is schedule for tomorrow night and it will be aired live."

"Oh, goody." Tifa breathed out rolling her eyes to sky.

"I do not have to remind you that it is very important to have this, awful little man in your corner."

"Scarlet, please." Reeve walked around his wife and took a squat in front of Tifa. He gently took her hand in he's begging her with his eyes. "Tifa this is very important to your career but if this is too uncomfortable for you then we can find another avenue."

"Reeve?"

"Hush, Scarlet!" Reeve growled back before turning back Tifa. Scarlet was fuming causing Yuffie to smile at Reeve. "Tifa, this is important but it is entirely up to you." Tifa looked at Aeris for direction.

"Aeris."

"Tifa I have already told you that your career does not rest on the shoulders of one man's opinion, but there will be times that you will have to do things that you do not want to do."

"Aeris, that is no help at all." Tifa giggled.

"I know. So make your own decision." Her green eyes smiled at Tifa, who grimaced.

"Fine, Reeve, I will go to the interview."

"Excellent." He said as he stood up placing a kiss on her forehead.

"It took all of that back and forth to do what you knew you had to do in the first place?" Scarlet grumbled. Yuffie went to say something but Aeris stopped her.

"She has to weigh the pros and cons, Scarlet."

"Whatever." Scarlet said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm going to confirm the interview." She said as she took out her PHS walking away from everyone.

"Just what in the hell did you see in her, Reeve?" Yuffie said from her seat. Reeve shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"She sort of snuck up on me."

"Wearing all that red?" Barret asked.

"Wearing all that red." Reeve said with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Across town on the upper plate of Midgar, Sephiroth sat at his desk going over a few case files. He had his long silver hair in a low ponytail that rested on his shoulder, a black button up shirt that allowed his sculpted chest to peek beneath, and black slacks. His emerald eyes were transfixed on the potential client's case that would be coming their way should he choose it. <em>Maybe I will give this case to the new recruits, to see what they can do with it.<em> He tipped his head after hearing the loud curses of Genesis proceeded by a loud clamoring of falling metal objects, in the hallway and shook his head.

"So much for a quiet morning." He mumbled leaning back in his chair as Genesis burst into the room slamming the door behind him. The red head wore dark shades over his azure eyes and his appearance was abnormally disheveled. His rust colored shirt was untucked and his black slacks hung loosely around his thin waist, yet his hair was perfect. "Good morning, Genesis." Sephiroth said with a hint of a smile.

"Go to hell Sephiroth." Genesis growled stumbling over to the couch throwing himself on it dramatically. Sephiroth chuckled. "How could you leave me there?"

"I told you that I was." He said with a shrug. Genesis raised up sitting his shades on his head and shot him a heated glare.

"You pansy. Do you know that I was taken advantage of once you left?" Genesis sighed throwing himself back on to the couch. "It was awful. That beautiful olive colored delight was not delightful at all. That harpy handcuffed me to the bed and stole my money." Sephiroth laughed hardily leaning on his fist.

"Wait," he laughed more his face turning beet red. "I thought Don Corneo had rules against that?"

"Apparently she was not a part of the establishment." Sephiroth laughed harder holding his stomach as he leaned back in the chair.

"Do not laugh at my plight!" Genesis growled sitting up on the couch. "I was chained to the damnable bed for four hours!"

"Who was chained to a bed for four hours?" Angeal asked as he entered the room.

"Genesis." Sephiroth managed to get out between his chuckles. He settled down wiping the tears that rolled from the corners of his eyes. "I told him she looked dodgy but you know Genesis. I told him not to go but does he ever listen?" Angeal burst into his own fit of laughter joining in with Sephiroth's mirth.

"You both can burn in Ifirit's Hell Fire!" he exclaimed jumping to his feet preparing to leave the room but stopped. An evil grin creased his lips. "At least I didn't get hit on by Don Corneo." Sephiroth growled.

"Something tells me I missed one hell of night!" Angeal laughed looking from each of his friends.

"That bloody tub of lard." Sephiroth seethed. "Next time I see that imbecile mark my words I will kill him on sight!" Genesis turned to Angeal with a huge grin.

"Donnie boy ran his fingers through Sephiroth's precious hair." The large man held his sides.

"There will be pain." The silver General man growled his eyes burning with heated hatred.

"Whatever, Sephiroth. You can't help it that you're so pretty." Angeal cooed at him.

"Angeal? Don't." the silver haired man warned his mood souring quickly.

"Sheesh, aren't we touchy. Have any repressed desires we should know about Sephy?" Angeal continued taunting the man. Genesis smiled triumphantly.

"Enough about us, Angeal. What happened with you and the superstar?"

"Not a damn thing." He shrugged.

"So you didn't get laid either?"

"I didn't say that. I was hoping that we could take our relationship or whatever it was we had to the next level but Cissnei dumped me."

"Oh, pity sex, then?"

"Genesis, get out of the man's business for crying out loud." Sephiroth barked at him.

"Well, we all could use a little pick me up. After work, drinks are on me tonight." Genesis said leaning against the wall.

"Can you afford it? I mean the little harpy did take all of your money." Sephiroth said with a smirk. Angeal burst into a renewal fit of laughter. Genesis sighed with a smile on his face turning his head to the ceiling.

"The fates are cruel indeed."

* * *

><p>The evening sun dipped behind the trees of Midgar Central Park. The people of the upper plate enjoyed the agreeable weather. Lovers walked the park trails holding hands and gazing lovingly at one another. Children ran and frolicked with a frisbee tossing it back and forth. Joggers ran along the trails at a brisk pace their ear phones in their ears. The birds chirped in the trees chasing one another as the squirrels jumped from tree to tree in search of food. The leaves of the trees were beginning to change colors alert all that autumn was around the corner.<p>

Tifa and Cloud walked in a comfortable silence eating their ice cream cones enjoying the ambience of the atmosphere. Tifa's mind traveled back to a time when she and Cloud were children. Their father would take them to the park and they would play for hours and she giggled at the memory of her father sitting at a park bench working on something while Vincent actually watched them. Norman was such a workaholic. Cloud turned at her giggle wanting in on the joke.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about when Daddy would bring us out here to play but he was always working on something. We would somehow manage to trick Vincent into playing with us." Cloud chuckled as he too went back into his memories.

"He would always scowl when we changed the rules on him." Tifa and Cloud burst into a fit of laughter as they approached the park bench that they took claim over years ago.

"He was such a sore loser." She giggled. They sat down watching the kids toss the frisbee around as a comfortable quiet settled over them once again. Tifa nibbled at her ice cream cone while Cloud devoured the rest of his in one bite. "I miss those times." She finally said ending the silence between them.

"Me too." He caught her wine eyes. "It was a simpler time."

"Yeah it was. So," she began, "You and Aeris are finally getting married." Cloud chuckled blush filling his cheeks.

"Yeah. It's been a long time coming I know." Tifa nodded her head with a giggle. "I knew she was the one the first time you brought her home from college."

"You remember that?"

"Of course. There isn't much I forget, Tifa you know that." He took her hand in he's holding it tight.

"Tell me about this secret admirer."

"Well, there isn't much to tell. I don't know the first thing about them."

"Aeris told me that it makes you nervous." Tifa sighed finishing off the rest of ice cream cone.

"It's probably nothing."

"Tifa I trust your instincts. If you think something is off . . . it usually is."

"Yuffie thinks I'm paranoid." Cloud scuffed.

"I don't care what Yuffie thinks. I want to know what you think."

"I think it is nothing for now." Tifa said catching Cloud's bright blue eyes. He shook his head.

"And I think you're lying but I will let it go for now."

"Thanks." She said smiling at her older brother.

* * *

><p>Hungry eyes watched Tifa and Cloud in the park from the bushes. The stalker could vaguely make out what the siblings were saying but he was more interested in watching her. Blue eyes scanned the contours of Tifa's heart shaped face, her haunting wine colored eyes, her pouted lips, and long neck. A large smile pulled on the stalker's face crinkling around the eyes. Her ivory skin shone vibrantly in the setting sun.<p>

"Beautiful" A deep voice whispered gazing upon this angel that managed to capture his heart. He watched Cloud and Tifa get up from the bench walking hand and hand out of the park and jealousy crept into his heart. "Soon." he whispered easing out of bushes making his way out of the park.

* * *

><p>Well that's that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review. Adios!<p>

~Auktober


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! I'm back! Trust me when I say moving is a pain in the you know what. Well anyway I thought it was time to update this story. Well . . . here we go!

Chapter 4

Labored breaths fell from Tifa's lips as she pushed forward on her morning jog. Wine colored eyes were set in a determined gleam as she carried onward. The early morning sun peeked through the canopy of trees over head as her feet pounded against the pavement beneath her. The wooded area was to her right and the lake could be seen through the trees on her left.

She left Cid and Barrett arguing at the parking lot that lead to the beginning of the trail. Tifa always relished in this moment of the day, her morning jog. She had her chance to really be alone and sift through her thoughts without interruption. Her music blared in her ears and her ponytail swayed side to side against her sweat covered back. Her t-shirt was glued to her back and chest and the sweat trickled down her brow and neck. This was her time. Her time to run away from everything and everyone.

Her mind traveled to the events going on in her life at this juncture. Life was good. She had the most sought after part in the movie industry right now, her brother was preparing to marry the love of his life, her family and friends were well, and she had a secret admirer clamoring for her attention. Then why did she feel so at unease? She dug deeper increasing her speed. She felt a burn in her side but ignored the pain.

Tifa suddenly paused coming to an immediate stop feeling as if she was being watched. She looked over her shoulder finding nothing but a canopy of trees and an empty trail behind her. She frowned. _What's wrong with me?_ She asked herself. She shook her head with a shrug and began to jog again. _I know what's wrong with me. Ever since Jessie was killed in the safety of her home I've been paranoid. Get a grip Tifa!_ She berated herself as she focused on the music blasting in her ears.

Her mind traveled back to the secret admirer. Something about him was sweet, romantic, and a little odd. She could not put her finger on why she was a little nervous about him. _I guess that Johnny incident in college is making me nervous about him. _She thought but she was snatch from her thoughts when she heard rustling loud enough to be heard over the music. Suddenly the bushes began to part to her right, and she stopped in her tracks. She removed the ear buds from her ears as she waited with apprehension. Finally an opossum lumbered on to the paved trail. The frighten animal took one look at Tifa scurried back into the bushes. She released the air she was holding in her lungs with laugh. She shook her head at her silliness and prepared to turn back to the parking lot. She decided she needed a hot shower to get herself together, before she went to the 7th Sector orphanage later this morning. _A good cup of coffee sounds nice too._

Tifa turned slamming directly into solid chest. She squeaked out in surprise as she prepared herself to hit the hard ground behind her. She opened her eyes realizing that she was suspended in the air. Her wine eyes landed on a massive yet handsome man. He wore a cap and shades, a muscle shirt, and jogging pants. His face held strong masculine features and his body was muscular yet graceful. The skin that was visible was ivory.

"Are you alright?" His baritone voice asked her and she nodded stupidly as she made no attempt to right herself. "Um . . . are you comfortable like this or would you like to . . ."

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Tifa said as blush appeared on her cheeks. He chuckled at her placing her on her feet. "Thank you. There was an opossum and . . . it doesn't even matter." She said with a wave of her hand.

"It's not a problem. I'm Travis Hunter by the way." He said offering his hand to her.

"Oh? I'm Tifa Lockhart." She said taking his hand. He chuckled.

"You mean the superstar?"

"That would be the one."

"Wow. I thought it was you but I wasn't sure. It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed his head at her. She blushed looking away from him. "I've seen a couple of your movies and I must say I was impressed with your work."

"Thank you." She said simply as she continued to stare at him. She was entranced by this kind stranger.

"Is there something on my face or something. It is early in the morning I haven't had a chance to shave yet but . . ."

"Oh? I'm so sorry. You must think I'm a weirdo or something. I'm just still kind of in shock." He chuckled at her. Travis turned his shaded eyes to the sun pouring through the canopy on them.

"I don't think you're a weirdo. Would you like for me to escort you the rest of the way?" He smiled at her. His perfect smile held Tifa captive. "I would feel bad if you were attacked by another opossum." She gasped and they shared a hardy laugh.

"Sure," she nodded, "I would like that." They walked together toward the parking lot in silence. Travis dwarfed Tifa her head coming up to the lower part of his chest. Tifa chanced a look at him and he turned to look down at her.

"What?" He asked his full lips pulled into another perfect smile.

"Nothing . . . What's your occupation Travis?" He chuckled at her again.

"I run a business. We offer our services to the highest bidder if you will."

"Oh." Tifa said with blushing again. Travis looked down at her and burst into laughter.

"It's not like that. I run a Private Investigating company." Tifa looked at him with a broad smile and swatted his arm. He laughed harder.

"You made it sound like something else."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist." They neared the beginning of the trail and Travis came to a halt. "I need to finish my run before I go into the office, will you be alright from here?"

"Sure, thank you."

"It was my pleasure. I enjoyed it."

"Me too."

"Maybe we'll bump into one another again, and I can protect you from more opossums." She swatted him once again.

"You're not going to let me live that down are you?"

"No. I would like to see you again. Hopefully soon." He bowed his head and took off down the path. Tifa watched him until she could no longer.

"Who de hell was dat?" Barrett barked with an angry scowl on his lips. Cid glared after the man as well his unlit cigarette hanging from his lip.

"Travis Hunter. He walked me to this area. He was really nice and funny, and cute." Tifa said as she glanced once more in the direction he ran. "Really cute."

"Ya kno' I don't like ya talkin tah strangers." Barrett fussed at her.

"Give me a break Barry. I'm fine. Let's go. I have to be at the orphanage in two hours and I want to get some coffee." Tifa walked toward the parked limo leaving Barrett grumbling after her. Cid continued to watch the empty space Travis once was and his blue eyes narrowed into slits.

"Cid bring ya ass on! We gotta go!"

"Git off my back! I'm comin' punk!" Cid yelled back as he made his way to the car.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stood in the shower with scalding hot water pelting against his skin. Angry red splotches decorated his perfect ivory skin. His insanely long silver hair matted to his head and face making a trail down his muscular yet battle scarred back. He was in a really bad mood. The General began sifting through his plans for the day memorizing his "to do" list.<p>

_First I have a meeting with Genesis at 9:00 o'clock, then a training session with the new recruits at 10, after that a meeting with a client at 12, then lunch from 1-2, when I return from lunch my meeting with Angeal is at 3:00, then I train from 4-5, and that concludes my day._ Sephiroth finished his thoughts with a nod. He reached for the shampoo pouring a hefty amount in his hand to wash his hair. He lathered the shampoo into a soapy foam running his fingers through his hair. He turned around to allow the shower head to wash away the bubbles. Once pleased with his hair, he reached for the body wash. He ran his hands over himself pausing at a scar on his abdomen.

Haunting memories entered his mind as he rubbed his finger tips against the scar. The memory of the hot blinding pain of a sharp katana blade entering his abdomen and exiting through his lower back replayed through his mind. The doctors told him that he would never walk again, and that was when he discovered his true friends. Everyone he thought he could depend on slowly but surely drifting away. Until only Angeal, Genesis, and Cloud remained by his side after the accident. _Even she left me._ Sephiroth thought bitterly.

The water became cold and Sephiroth looked at the shower head with disdain. He shoved his bitter memories to the side. The rigid SOLDIER cut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He glared at his reflection his wet bangs matted to his cheeks. He noticed the dark circles lingering under his eyes, the result of another sleepless night.

"I need coffee."

* * *

><p>Cloud watched Aeris sleeping beside him. His pale blue eyes drifted over every single detail of this beautiful woman. He smiled at the funny face she made before relaxing again. There was no doubt in his mind, he loved this woman with all of his heart. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before slipping from the bed.<p>

Cloud padded over to the desk in the corner of his room. He looked through the letters he'd stolen from Tifa. _Secret admirer my ass. More like stalker. _Something was wrong with this guy. Cloud could feel it. Something was not right about him. _Tifa may hate me for what I'm about to do but I would rather be safe than sorry. There is no way I'm letting anyone stalk my sister again._

* * *

><p>Tifa managed to persuade Barrett and Cid to allow her to go into her favorite coffee shop alone. <em>Gosh they can be such a pain!<em> Tifa thought as entered into the building. _What fortune no one else is in line. _Tifa noticed people sitting at the different tables either conversing with someone, on their laptops, or reading and enjoying their coffee. _Man I miss this place. A lot has changed since I worked here,_ Tifa thought, remembering her days as a cashier here. At the time, she had a point to prove to her father and Cloud that she was responsible and could take care of herself, and for the most part she was successful in proving her point.

Tifa walked up to the counter with a bright smile on her face. Tifa found a petite redheaded woman reading a magazine and popping gum. Tifa shook her head trying to stifle her giggles. The petite woman looked up preparing to offer her assistance and paused her mouth falling open.

"Well hello there, Angie!"

"Oh my Odin! It's Tifa, you guys!" Two other women rushed from the back. One was tall with blonde hair and green eyes and the other was of average height with brown hair and eyes. They all began chattering incessantly. The patrons of the coffee shop looked around at all the commotion but quickly dismissed the women's chattering and returned to their own affairs.

"Tammy, and Jo! I haven't seen you guys in forever." Tifa said as she reached across the counter to give them each hugs.

"I know!" Jo said her bright green eyes flashing happily.

"You guys miss me?" Tifa asked with a stream of giggles. Angie placed a hand on her hip.

"Of course we do! You forgot all about us since you became a star." Angie said swatting Tifa's arm.

"I'm sorry. I'm always so busy these days." Tifa looked around the shop. "A lot has changed since I was here."

"Yeah, it has." Tammy spoke up tucking a few strands of brown hair behind her ear. "We really do miss you though." The girls continued to talk amongst themselves enjoying their happy reunion.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth checked his watch for the third time since he parked almost a block away from his favorite coffee shop. He held a scowl on his face as power walked down the sidewalk. Someone was important enough to have the parking spots in front of the shop blocked off and that really irritated him. <em>I don't have time for this. What idiot is so important that they can have an entire block just for themselves.<em> Sephiroth grumbled within his mind as he approached the Limousin in question. He noticed two men arguing about something. The bigger of the two men leaned against the car with his burly arms against his chest and the other let out a string of curses that would make any sailor cringe. They looked at him and he sent them a death glare right back.

"Ya gotta problem?" The bigger one asked pushing off of the car. The smaller of the two men came around the car walking right up to Sephiroth.

"The man asked ya damn question."

"You're in my way." Sephiroth said calmly his eyes narrowing to slits as he took a step closer to the man.

"Who da fuck dis guy suppose to be." The smaller man asked the bigger one his cigarette flopping around in the corner of his lip. "We ain't in your way you fucking pretty boy!" Sephiroth grinned evilly at them.

"You have no idea who you're talking to, do you?" He turned his back on the two men. "Therefore, I will not waste my time on the ignorant."

"Why you little . . ."

"Cid! Leave it alone." The bigger man's booming voice commanded. "Let dis punk be."

"Wise decision." Sephiroth said with an air of superiority and with a flick of his hair he disappeared into the coffee shop. The general made his way to the counter only to be met with another obstacle. He saw three coffee shop workers conversing with an attractive woman, whom he figured was the reason for the blocked off street. He sighed in irritation. _What in the hell is going on today!_

"Excuse me," Sephiroth spoke up but the women kept talking. "I said excuse me. Do you plan to order any time soon, because I have other things to do besides listen to this endless chatter." The customer turned around to see him and he was lost for words. She was more than attractive to him she was gorgeous. He almost regretted what he said but he was pressed for time. She smiled at him.

"I'm sorry. We were so busy catching up, let's see . . . do you guys still have my favorite drink, Angie?"

"Which one? You had so many." The four women burst into another stream of chatter and laughter. Sephiroth squeezed the bridge of his nose. _I feel a migraine coming on any minute now._

"Um . . . I don't know . . . is the white chocolate mocha any good?

"Sure, it's a customer favorite."

"I don't like it." The one called Angie said her face pulled into a frown. "The caramel cappuccino is pretty good."

"Well, yeah the caramel cappuccino is really good." The blonde agreed. _I have had it! _Sephiroth rolled his eyes and stepped beside the customer putting 50 gil on the counter.

"Get her a white chocolate mocha and a caramel mocha and I want a plain black coffee." He looked down into her wine colored eyes. "That way you can decide which is your new favorite drink." He rolled his eyes to the ladies behind the counter. "Can you do that for me?" The blonde scuffed and turned around to prepare the coffee and the one called Angie at the register rolled her eyes and picked up the gil. The brown haired girl blushed and disappeared through the door leading to the back.

"What is your problem?" The customer asked Sephiroth, who glared down at her.

"Some people have to get to work." He growled down at her. The patrons of the coffee shop stopped what they were doing and watched the scene unfold before them. Angie placed a pat on her hand.

"Don't worry about it, Tifa. We get customers like him in here all the time." Sephiroth saw red.

"And what exactly do you mean by "customer like me"?" Sephiroth's eyes narrowed. "If by that statement you mean customers who like to place their orders and received them in an efficient and timely manner then I'm your guy, and if you do get "customers like me" all the time then . . . . what is **your** problem?"

"Just because you're having a bad day doesn't mean you have to be a jerk!" Tifa spat at him.

"And just because you breathe doesn't mean the world revolves around you." Sephiroth spat back. Tifa squared her shoulders at him and narrowed her eyes. Sephiroth loomed over her his bright emerald eyes glaring right back.

"Who do you think you are?"

"An irrate customer, any other questions?"

"Here you go, sir. I hope you have a great day!" The blonde spat rolling her eyes at Sephiroth.

"I'm sure I will now that I finally have my coffee. Keep the change." He flung over his shoulder as he left the building.

* * *

><p>Cloud zoomed down the street on his trusted motorcycle. He turned right and drove a little further before parallel parking his bike between two large SUVs. The SOLDIER swung his leg over the seat of the bike sticking the helmet under his arm. He ruffled his spiky blonde hair with his gloved hand before wandering toward the RHC. Cloud entered into the building with nostalgia filling his heart. Three of his closest friends from the services opened this business and he was excited to see them.<p>

Cloud approached the receptionist sitting at the front desk. She smiled politely at him her eyes gazing over him appreciatively.

"Welcome to RHC, sir. How can I help you this morning?" Cloud gave her a stiff nod as he cleared his throat.

"Um, I'm friends with the Generals I was wondering if any of them were in at the moment?"

"Do you have an appointment, sir?"

"No, I was hoping that they were free to speak with me." She shook her head at him.

"I'm sorry, sir. If you do not have an appointment I'm afraid you will have to wait here." Cloud prepared to argue with her until his attention was grabbed by a deep voice behind him.

"Cloud?" Angeal asked. Cloud turned to see his old friend walking towards him. "Well if it isn't the Chocobo!" Angeal said embracing the man. Cloud eagerly returned his embrace. Angeal ruffled his spiky hair smiling broadly at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was in town and I wanted to see you guys. It's been a while."

"I know." Angeal slung his arm around Cloud's shoulders. "Come on Gen and Seph are downstairs training some new recruits. He's with me Debbie." She nodded before returning to her paper work.

"This is awesome timing. I have to ask Sephiroth for a favor."

"Well, I can't answer for the Ice King but I'm sure he'll help you out." Angeal spoke as he led Cloud to the elevators around the corner. They stood chatting while waiting for the elevator to open.

"My sister has this secret admirer and I just wanted Sephiroth to take a look at the letters. She told me it wasn't a big deal but I just would rather be safe than sorry." Angeal frowned as he nodded his head.

"Well I'll take a look at it . . . if you want?"

"Sure, if you don't mind?" Cloud asked reaching into his leather jacket.

"Not at all." Angeal replied holding his hand out for the letters. Cloud pulled out an envelope placing them in his friend's hand. Angeal's blue eyes shifted back and forth over the documents as he made a grunt or two here and there.

"Tifa would kill me if she knew I stole her letters and that I was here." Angeal chuckled looking up from the letter he was reading.

"Your secret is safe with me, Cloud." Angeal returned to the letter finishing it quickly. "So what does Tifa think of her secret admirer?" Angeal said with a chuckle. Cloud shrugged as he switched the helmet to his other hip.

"She thinks it's sweet but she admitted that she was a little nervous about the letters and flowers."

"Hmm." Angeal replied. "Well, I see nothing out of the ordinary. He just seems like a really shy guy. But if it would make you feel better then show them to Sephiroth." The elevator came to a stop and the two SOLDIERs made a quick exit. Angeal led Cloud to a group of twenty guys in four neat rows of five listen attentively to the commanding Sephiroth, who's back was turned to the approaching men. Genesis looked over his shoulder and smiled broadly at Cloud.

"Well if it isn't the little Chocobo." Genesis said as walked toward Angeal and Cloud meeting them. Genesis and Cloud embraced each other.

"It's been a long time, Gen."

"Too long. How's life as a Lt. Colonel treating you?" Genesis grinned at Cloud, who shrugged at him.

"Too much politics not enough action." Genesis and Angeal shared a knowing look.

"That's why we got out when we did."

"He seems a bit rigid today." Angeal pointed out as they waited for Sephiroth to end class. Genesis sighed.

"The Ice King has been a foul mood all morning. Some woman angered him at the coffee shop and I don't think he's sleeping. He's getting progressively more grumpy. He bit my head off for being late to our meeting this morning. Can you believe that?" Genesis said shaking his head at Cloud. Genesis, Cloud, and Angeal turned to the commanding sound of Sephiroth's voice.

"Alright men you have your assignments. I expect everything completed by tomorrow. Dismissed." The men talked amongst themselves as they made their exits out of the gym toward the showers. Sephiroth turned to the other Generals and Cloud.

"Good to see you, Cloud." Sephiroth said as he walked toward his old friend. The men embraced one another.

"You too, Sephiroth." Sephiroth chuckled before releasing him.

"What brings you by?"

"Can't a man visit his friends without a reason?" Sephiroth raised one neat silver brow as he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Not you." He said simply. Angeal and Genesis shook their heads.

"See, I told you he was still the Ice King." Angeal chuckled. Cloud scratched the back of his head. Sephiroth glared daggers into Angeal, who shrugged his shoulders.

"What our dear, Sephiroth means is "It has been such a long time. We should see each other more often," right Sephiroth?" Genesis said with a glare at Silver haired man. Sephiroth frowned and shook his head.

"No, I meant what I said. What brings you by, Cloud?" Cloud chuckled.

"Same old, Sephiroth. You don't cut the mustard. Yeah, I do need a favor from you."

"See." Sephiroth said in his own defense. Genesis scowled at him.

"How very perceptive of you." Genesis said with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever. We can talk about this in my office." Sephiroth said in an offhanded manner as he began walking toward the elevator. Cloud shared a knowing look and smile with Angeal and Genesis before following behind Sephiroth.

"Careful, he's still in a sour mood." Genesis called out to Cloud, who waved back and swallowed a lump forming in his throat. _Here we go._

"Oh and good luck, Cloud!" Angeal shouted afterward with his large arms against his chest.

* * *

><p>Tifa sat in the middle of the small library at the 7th sector Orphanage in a swarm of children. She read to them and they were completely engaged in the story of <span>The Three Little Pigs<span>. She pointed to the pictures making different voices for each character and the children were eating it up. Tifa neared the end of the book enjoying the children's enthusiasm.

Outside of the library Barrett stood watch. He smiled despite himself at the joy the children and Tifa exhibited. He had to admit to himself, he enjoyed coming here with her. He noticed a man standing a few yards from him. He wore a fedora hat, grey slacks, and a black thigh length blazer. His face was obscured from him but he did not seem to be a threat to anyone so Barrett left him alone. He noticed the man scribbling on a pad before he tore out the page tucking it in his overcoat. Barrett could hear soft chuckles coming from him every now and again. _I guess he likes da story too._ Barrett thought as he glanced to his left finding an empty hallway. His dark brown eyes fell on Tifa and the children, as she continued talking to them.

"So, did you guys like the story?" Tifa asked the group of children.

"Yes!" They replied in unison. She laughed at them.

"Tell me your favorite part?" Immediately their little hands shot to the air begging for Tifa to pick them.

"Alright, Denzel what was your favorite part?" The boy blushed at her before replying,

"I was raising my hand 'cause I wanted to go to the bathroom," he winced looking at the other children glaring back at him, "but my favorite part was when the Big Bad Wolf couldn't blow down the brick house." Tifa smiled at him.

"That's one of my favorite parts too. You can go to the bathroom, Denzel."

"Thank you Miss Tifa." He said with a grin, his bright blue eyes flashing. Denzel quickly skipped to the door making his way to the bathroom. Tifa watched him leave before turning her wine eyes to other children.

"Alright, can someone else tell me their favorite part?" The children's arms flailed and waved trying to be the next one picked. "You," Tifa said pointing to a little girl in the middle of the group, "what was your favorite part?"

"My favorite part was when the three pigs beat the wolf up." The children nodded their heads in agreement. Tifa looked up as the teacher reentered the room.

"Alright children, it's time for art. Get your crayons and paints from the proper place and bring your easels."

"Yay!" The children proclaimed running to acquire their materials. Tifa stood up from her stool smiling at the children running around to collect their materials.

"Thank you Tifa for spending so much time with the children." Tifa turned at the teachers comment a slight grin hanging on her lips.

"No, thank you Shera for allowing me. I love coming here."

"Not as much as they enjoy you." Shera closed the gap between them standing side by side with Tifa. "They absolutely adore you. Not many people your age or people in general visit them, especially not superstars."

"Well, we're just people too." Tifa looked down at a tug on her leg. Denzel's bright blue eyes looked at her innocently. She crouched down to get eye level with him. "What is it sweetie?"

"A man in the hallway told me to give you this." Denzel pulled a single yellow tulip from behind his back and an envelop. Tifa gasped slowly taking the gift from the boy.

"Thank you, Denzel."

"Well you're quite popular around here, Tifa." Shera joked. Tifa opened the letter and gasped. Her eyes darted toward the windows looking every direction before locking eyes with Barrett. He frowned preparing to enter the room. Tifa quickly turned to Denzel crouching down in front of him.

"Do you know the person that gave this to you, Denzel."

"No." He shook his head his eyebrows raising slightly. "Am I in trouble?" He asked hesitantly. Barrett walked over to where Tifa was crouching. The other children in the room turned to see what was going on with their friend slowly making their way to the art area.

"Of course not sweetheart." Tifa said taking the boy's small hands in her own. She looked up at Barrett and handed him the letter. His stern dark brown eyes washed over the page and he growled. Barrett quickly left the room while Tifa brought her attention back to Denzel smiling at him. "Did you see what he looked like?" Tifa asked as a chill crept up her back. Denzel's small face scrunched up in deep concentration.

"Well . . . he was really tall, I couldn't see his face but he wore a hat and a black coat." Denzel finished with a shrug. His bright blue eyes turned to Shera, "Can I go paint now?" Shera looked at Tifa, who nodded, before nodding her head to the little boy. He grinned brightly and jogged over to the corner where the art supplies were kept. Tifa's wine eyes were glued to the area Denzel vacated. She slowly stood up her eyes darted back to the windows. Barrett walked up to her.

"He got away." Tifa took the letter from him looking at it once more. A drawing of her with the children glared right back at her, and in the corner was written "We will be together, soon." _He was right there the whole time. He is stalking me. Maybe it is happening again. Oh Odin, help me._

* * *

><p>Sephiroth sat his desk reading over the letters Cloud handed him, while Cloud waited patiently for the verdict. Sephiroth looked up at him and frowned.<p>

"I could see why you would be anxious, Cloud." Sephiroth leaned forward. "And you say that your sister has had a stalker before?" Cloud nodded his head.

"Yeah, and that was before she became a movie star. He's in the Midgar Penitentiary last I knew of it. Will take her as your client?" Sephiroth shook his head.

"I don't take on movie star clients."

"What? Why not?"

"We get enough press as it is, not that Genesis minds it very much, but no I'm sorry I can't take your case." Cloud looked to the ceiling shaking his head no.

"I want the best protecting my sister, and you guys are the best."

"I'm sorry, Cloud."

"Money is not a problem, Sephiroth. Name your price. I never ask you to do anything, but I need you to do this for me. Something isn't right here and I'm afraid for my sister." The silver haired man slumped back in his chair with his chin on his fist.

"Let me think about it, Strife, because with a movie star it will take more than just me to protect her, and the rookies aren't ready yet . . . I would need to pull Genesis in on this."

"Why not Angeal?"

"Well for one thing Genesis loves the lime light and Angeal is going out of town for the next three weeks on an assignment in Junon." Sephiroth raised his head. "What's wrong with bringing in Genesis?"

"Nothing. It's just I want my sister protected not romanced." Sephiroth chuckled.

"I'm assure you, Genesis is capable of being a professional. Besides, I haven't agreed to take your case. Come by here tomorrow at 11:00 sharp and I will tell you if I am taking the case or not."

"Thanks, Sephiroth."

"Don't thank me yet."

* * *

><p>Well that's that I hope you guys enjoyed the update. Please read and review!<p>

Adios!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello all I'm back and today is my birthday! Well anyway. Let's get this new chapter on the road. Let's rock!

Chapter 5

In a dark filled room, sharp blue eyes focused intently on the figure emerging on the photo in the chemicals. The only source of light was the red bulb filtering down from overhead. Pictures of Tifa Lockhart hung along a clothes line above. A pleased smirk pulled at the admirer's lips.

"This is a great image of you my love." A deep soft whisper resounded in the dark room. He removed the chemical drenched photo from the pan and hung it with the rest of the images of Tifa. He wiped his hands on his apron and stood back gazing at the photos of her he collect on just this day. "You are perfection." He whispered in admiration to the woman in the photographs. He sighed as it took so much effort to pull himself away from her image. He left the room entering into another darkened room lined with television screens. A few of them were playing her movies, the others were video feeds he managed to sneak into her penthouse apartment, and one was on the news channel, all of the screens were playing simultaneously.

Blue eyes were glued to a screen of Tifa and her entourage preparing to leave the apartment. He smiled at Tifa as she rolled her eyes away from the one called Barret. She had a worried expression on her face.

"Do not worry, my beautiful one. I will be with you at the interview." His hand drug lazily against the screen. His thoughts traveled to Mr. Biggs horrible comments about her. "He doesn't know you the way I do. I will protect you. If he disrespects you in anyway. He will be dealt with . . . just like all the others." He leaned forward closing his eyes as he planted a kiss on the screen of a paused still of Tifa.

"We will be together soon, have no doubts."

* * *

><p>Mr. Biggs sat across from Tifa on a stage practically salivating at her. She did all she could to not roll her eyes at him. <em>What a creep! My face is up here! <em>Tifa thought as she looked out at the audience. _I wonder if the admirer is out there? I can't believe he was right in front of us the whole time._ She scanned the audience wondering if she was looking at him and a chill ran down her back._ He had enough time to draw a picture of me with the children! Cloud is right, I am being stalked._ Tifa was jarred from her thoughts by Mr. Biggs.

"Are you ready?" Tifa looked at the horrible troll of a man and put on the kindest smile she could muster.

"I think so." Mr. Biggs chuckled as his eyes washed over her lingering a little longer on her full breast.

"I promise to be gentle." He cooed at her. Tifa bit the inside of her cheek to hold in a snarl.

"That is not necessary. All I ask is that you be fair." She retorted stiffly. Mr. Biggs scoffed at her.

"Oh, I'm always fair."

"That's good. Then we should have a great interview. " She said offhandedly. Her wine colored eyes found Aeris in the front row of the audience with Reeve and Scarlet beside her. She gave Tifa a supportive nod causing Tifa to smile back at her. Her eyes landed on a man standing to the right of bleachers where the audience was seated. _Could that be him over there?_ Tifa looked up as an aid told her the show was about to start. The camera man signaled with his fingers a countdown.

"We're live in 5 . .4 . .3 . .2 . ."

"Welcome to Hanging out with Mr. Biggs. Tonight our guest is Miss Tifa Lockhart." The audience was cued to clap and they obeyed. "Hello Miss Lockhart." Mr. Biggs spoke jovially.

"Hello Mr. Biggs. Thanks for having me on the show."

"The pleasure is all mine. Let's get down to business shall we." Tifa nodded her head and smiled. Mr. Biggs grinned evilly at her. "How does it feel knowing that the only way you could get the most sought after part in all of Gaia is that the original cast member had to die?" Murmurs filled the room as the audience members instantly began to chat amongst themselves. Tifa's wine eyes fell on the audience then finally on a fuming Scarlet, a horrified Reeve, and Aeris, who was shaking her head. She mouthed the words "focus" to Tifa. The flabbergasted woman's face was crimson but she dug her nails into her closed fist causing a slight bit of pain to focus. _Alright Tifa. FOCUS!_

"I am not sure what you mean?" Tifa said looking the loathsome man in the eyes.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. "Are you sure because I think you do."

"I'm not really sure where you are getting your information."

"I assure you my darling my sources are reliable. Maybe that was a tough question to kick things off with, humph?" Tifa narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, okay, no need to get hostile. I mean I was just asking a question. That is what I do. So tell me this then . . . why is it that you can't get a man? Could it be that you're boring or maybe you don't like guys at all? Because all you are ever seen with is that young lady right there in the audience." The spotlight fell on Aeris and a gasp fell over the crowd. "And she's quite the looker too! Do you have a thing for green eyes?" Tifa without hesitation or thinking cocked back her fist and punched him in the nose. A loud crunch resounded around the room as Tifa shook out the pain in her hand.

"How did you like my response? I rather liked the sound of it, myself." Tifa asked as she stood up from her seat.

"You bitch! You broke my nose!"

"You tried to break me. I think that's fair, my lawyer will call you in the morning." Tifa said. She shook her hand once more before leaving the set, with Mr. Biggs moaning and holding his bloody nose. She could hear the audience clapping and cheering, which was more than a little surprising to her. Reeve, Aeris, and Scarlet hopped up chasing after her.

"Tifa!" Aeris called out to her grabbing her arm. "Wait a moment." Tifa rolled her eyes,

"I already know what you're going to say, Aeris, "You must control your emotions" I know already, but I couldn't let him disrespect you like that." Aeris shook her head.

"I wasn't going to say that. What I was trying to tell you was good job."

* * *

><p>After the conclusion of the show, Mr. Biggs walked out of his dressing room with all of his belongings. Mr. Biggs had two pieces of tissue clogging his nose. He winced at the throb in his face as he hobbled down the long hallway.<p>

"That bitch!" He hissed to the empty space. "I can't believe she would actually hit me!" He noticed that everyone was gone with a shrug. _Good there isn't anyone to bother me. _He continued hobbling down the hallway making it to the end where the glass doors were leading to the parking lot. Mr. Biggs reached into his pocket fishing around for his keys, when he was struck in the nose by a baseball bat.

"FUCK!" The man screamed as he dropped to the floor holding his nose. Mr. Biggs managed to look around his hands to see a blank mask staring down at him. "DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM?!"

"A dead man." The deep voice answered back. Mr. Biggs eyes widen as he shook his head no. The masked man began beating him with the baseball bat. Mr. Biggs begging and pleading fell on deaf ears. "Did you think I would let you treat her that way?" He asked hitting Mr. Biggs legs with such force they snapped on impact. Mr. Biggs arched his back as a mangled cry jerked from his lips. "She has me. We are in love and we will be together forever." The masked man notice Mr. Biggs reaching for his cell phone a few feet away, and he smashed his hand with the bat. "I don't think so." Pain filled wails escaped his lips and tears spilled from his eyes.

"Please, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I promise I won't say anything to anyone."

"I know." The masked man said as he straddled him. He pulled at his trusted dagger from the hoister on his hip. Mr. Biggs' brown eyes widened in terror.

"Please." He squeaked out pleading once more for his life.

"All she asked was that you be fair. So I have to make it fair for her. I have to protect her no matter what!" The masked man thrust the dagger through his chest the tip clacking against the floor. Mr. Biggs reached up with his one good hand attempting to push the masked man off of him but died before any progress could be made. The blood seeped out from under his cooling corpse. "Never hurt her. No one will ever hurt her!" He yelled into the dead face of Mr. Biggs.

The masked man stood to his feet removing a key from his pocket leaving it beside the head of Mr. Biggs' corpse. He dipped his gloved finger in the blood and wrote his message before leaving.

* * *

><p>Nanaki's golden eyes took in the scene before him. He watched as Shalua spoke with an agent and shook his head. He could not get the killer's cryptic message out of his mind. "Only her." <em>What does that mean? Could the her be Tifa? Could she have another stalker.<em> Shalua walked up to Nanaki.

"We have to bring her in for questioning."

"I know she had nothing to do with this." Nanaki's golden eyes burned into Shalua, who shrugged.

"Even so we have to bring her in. We both know who "her" really is." Nanaki hated to admit it but Shalua was right. There was no other way.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>That's that! Please read and review!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Alrighty then, we have a new chapter. Things are moving along. Let's get this show on the road! Let's rock!

Chapter 6

Back at the penthouse, Reeve, Barrett and Aeris stood outside Tifa's locked bedroom door. Aeris leaned against the wall with her arms against her chest, she checked her watch for the sixth time in the last 15 minutes. Reeve knocked once again looking over at Aeris.

"Come on Tifa. Scarlet can fix how bad the interview went, in fact I think she already pulled the tape." He looked over his shoulder, "Scarlet, darling did you manage to get the tape?"

"Who do you think I am?" She asked rolling her eyes where she was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed, and a glass of scotch that she helped herself to. "Of course I have the tape. It's on the way. That insolent prick tricked me." Scarlet growled to herself. Scarlet looked up when the door to the apartment opened revealing Cid.

"What ya folks doin'?" He asked stomping over to the couch opposite Scarlet, who shrugged.

"Waiting for Tifa's recent temper tantrum to be over, but for once I understand." She sipped from her glass and a grimace followed.

"What ya drinkin'?"

"Scotch, you want to fix me another?"

"Sure, why not?" Scarlet raised a brow at Cid as he got up from his seat preparing a fresh drink for her and himself.

"You're in a good mood." Cid shrugged at her placing Scarlet's second drink in front of her at the table. "Where have you been?"

"Mind ya own damn business! Ya won't let be me nice for long will ya?!" Scarlet chuckled taking another sip from her glass.

"Come on Teef! Open dis damn door gurl!" Barrett's burly voice carried through the apartment. "Ya broke his damn nose, what else could ya do? Reeve already got it taken care of." Barrett banged on the door once more. "So ya jus gonna stay in there?"

"Give her time, Barrett." Aeris said tapping his arm. "We're here if you need us sweetie." Aeris said as she took a seat on the floor. "Barrett why don't you get me a blanket and a glass of water. Will you do that for me?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Barrett heavy footfalls trailed away. Reeve looked down at Aeris sliding down the wall to take a seat across from her.

"How do you do that?" A knowing smile creased Aeris lips.

"Do what?"

"Know exactly what everyone needs?" Reeve caught her eyes and they shared a smile.

"It's a gift."

Inside of Tifa's room, she sat on her bed holding Cait Sith. The black cat stretched lazily curling his tail around Tifa's arm. A calming purr drifted to Tifa's ears as she continued to stroke his back. She appreciated her friends trying to support her, but right now she just wanted to be alone. Aeris understood, she always understood her. Tifa leaned against the head-board looking at the adjacent wall. _What a horrible day this has been. First it was that awful jerk at the coffee shop, next that creepy drawing, now Mr. Biggs attempts to embarrass me on national television._ Tifa cleared her throat, alarming Cait Sith slightly. She calmed the cat down scratching behind his ears. The cat relaxed and continued his purring. _Men!_

Cid looked up from his drink at the knock at the door. He looked at Scarlet, who was looking back at him.

"Go'damnit all! Ya lazy ass don' do a damn thang!" Scarlet snicked.

"I beg to differ. If I did nothing then you wouldn't have a job. Now be a good boy and answer the door." Cid grumbled as he rose from his seat.

"Crazy bitch gets on my damn nerves thats fo' damn sure." He continued grumbling as he made it to the door. "Who the hell is it!"

"Midgar Police!" A female voice answered back. Cid narrowed his eyes as he heard arguing outside the door.

"It's Nanaki, Cid. Open the door." Cid flung open the door revealing Shalua holding her badge up and Nanaki glaring at her.

"Where is Tifa? We need to bring her in for questioning?" Shalua asked rudely getting a glare from Cid as well.

"What the hell ya wanna question her about?" Cid asked looking over Shalua's head at Nanaki.

"There's been a disturbance and we need to ask Teef a few questions." Nanaki answered politely. Shalua scoffed.

"Mr. Biggs is dead and we need to bring her in. She had a motive and we need to ask her a few questions."

"Now wait one damn minute! Teef ain't had a damn thang to do wit that!" Cid answered angrily.

"I know, Cid. We just need to bring her in. Is she here?"

"Yeah, I'll get her!" Cid closed the door in their faces and went up the stairs to Tifa's room. "Teef! Bring ya ass outta there. The cops wanna word wit ya." Cid heard the bed creak and then the door opened revealing a pensive Tifa holding Cait Sith.

"What for?" She asked her eyes widened in fear. "Is my Dad okay, is Vincent okay?"

"Yeah, sweetheart they're fine. They wanna talk to ya about Mr. Biggs." Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Is that horrible man pressing charges already?" She asked placing a hand on her hip. Cid scratched the back of his neck.

"Naw, he's dead."

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>"Wait up Sephiroth!" Genesis called out to the silver haired man. Sephiroth scowled and kept up the same pace.<p>

"I do not have time to wait for you finish a text message. I'm ready to leave." Genesis growled putting his PHS in his pocket coming to stand beside Sephiroth at the elevator.

"And just what do you have to do when you get home, huh? Sit on your couch and brood?" Sephiroth rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"I do not brood." Sephiroth said shooting Genesis an icy glare. Genesis scoffed.

"Alright then, contemplate with a sour disposition then." Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at his friend. "What?" Genesis said with a shrug. "Oh." he said as reached into his pocket for his PHS. The elevator doors slid open allowing the generals to enter. Sephiroth looked over at Genesis, who was chuckling at text he received. "Such a naughty girl." The doors opened with a ding and the two men exited. As they approached the doors, Cloud pulled up on his motorcycle.

"Chocobo!" Genesis greeted the smaller man. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"My sentiments exactly." Sephiroth said with an icy tone. "I thought we had a meeting tomorrow at 11?"

"That won't do. I need your help, Seph." Sephiroth rolled his eyes.

"I told you to let me think about it, Strife." he said with clenched teeth. Cloud shook his head.

"Tifa is being stalked. She was interviewed tonight by Mr. Biggs~"

"Ugh, what a horrid man." Genesis interrupted. "Do you know he gave a bad review to one of the models I was dating, and boy was she something."

"Gen!" Sephiroth shouted at him.

"Well forgive me for sharing." Genesis said with a miffed expression on his face, but it quickly disappeared when he received another text message.

"Please continue, Cloud." The blonde nodded his head his pale blue eyes still wide.

"Right, he was very rude to her. So much so that Tifa punched him. Well now he's dead and the killer left a message in the man's blood "Only her". I need your help." Cloud's eyes pleaded with Sephiroth, who was shaking his head.

"I don't know, Cloud."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know!" Genesis jumped into the conversation again. "This man's sister needs our protection and you don't know?!" Genesis rolled his eyes at Sephiroth. "Yes Cloud, we will take your case!" Sephiroth pinched the bridge of his nose. Cloud waited for Sephiroth's reply.

"So . . ."

"You got what you wanted, Strife. Where is your sister now?" Cloud sighed in relief.

"She's at the police station for questioning." Sephiroth nodded his head.

"Alright, as soon as she is released, bring her here. I need floor plans, itineraries, a list of people she is in constant contact with, the works and I need it when you arrive." Cloud nodded his head a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Done." Sephiroth shook his head.

"Whatever I say goes. She must obey me. Make sure you convey that to her, understood. Genesis is going to back me so we are going to need cooperation from her, understood?"

"Understood." Sephiroth and Cloud locked eyes.

"Alright. We start immediately."

* * *

><p>Tifa sat at a table in one of the interview rooms in the Midgar Police Station. She held a cup of lukewarm coffee between her hands. She tucked an annoying strand of hair behind her ear, as she looked in front of her at the one way mirror. She knew that she was being watched, but she could care less at this point. She was ready to go! <em>How many ways do they plan on asking me the same question!<em> Tifa screeched within the walls of her mind. _That damn power hungry, Shalua! Damn her!_ She got up from her seat and began to pace the room glancing at her watch for the thirtieth time in the past five hours. She walked up to the mirror and knocked on the reflective surface.

"Can I leave now?" Tifa looked at her annoyed reflection glaring back at her and sighed. She made her way back to her chair and slung herself into it. She yawned broadly and rubbed her sleeved arms to create some heat. _I should be at home right now sleeping, but no! I have to be here._ Her face fell at her thoughts. _Although he was a jerk, Mr. Biggs didn't deserve that. How could Shalua believe I had anything to do with that? I mean sure I punched him, but I didn't kill him!_ Tifa looked up as Shalua and Nanaki entered back into the room.

"I'm so sorry about all this, Tifa." Nanaki said as he handed her a blanket and a fresh cup of coffee.

"It's alright, Red, you're just doing your job, but does it have to take so long. I really need to get so some sleep."

"I'm sure Mr. Biggs would like to get a good night's rest, but wait . . . he's dead." Shalua spoke up looking down her nose at Tifa. She nudged her glasses back on to her face as she and Tifa locked eyes. The superstar sighed and rubbed at her temples.

"Really, Shalua. I could really do without all the attitude. I have been cooperative, and I have done everything you asked me to do. So please . . ."

"So who did you pay to kill, Mr. Biggs." Shalua hurled at Tifa, and Nanaki saw red. He grabbed Shalua by her arm and yanked her from the room. Tifa sat there with her mouth gaped open. _This has been a horrible day!_ She thought shaking her head. Tifa looked up as the door swung open again revealing Nanaki by himself.

"I'm sorry about that Teef."

"Red, I just wanna go home." Nanaki nodded his head.

"I figured you would. Here's the paper work. Just sign your name here and here." He said pointing to where she should sign. She quickly followed his directions and handed him the blanket back walking towards the door. He gently grabbed her arm making her look at him. "I know you had nothing to do with this Teef."

"At least you have faith in me." He kissed her forehead and lead her out of the interview room.

Nanaki led her to their friends, who were waiting for her in the waiting room. She found Aeris asleep with her head on Cloud's lap, Barrett and Cid sitting at a table playing poker, and Reeve and Scarlet sitting beside one another. Cloud gently shook Aeris awake, who stretched and yawned. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and smiled at Tifa.

"Good morning." She said to a irrate looking Tifa.

"Just morning." She retorted looking at Cloud as he approached. He hugged his sister tightly. "I'm okay, Cloud. They just questioned me that's all." Cloud shot Nanaki a look before releasing Tifa.

"We have a meeting with an old friend of mine from SOLDIER. He's going to be your new bodyguard." Tifa went to argue but Cloud was walking toward the exit.

"What does he mean "New Bodyguard"?" Barrett asked looking over at Aeris. "What the hell am I?"

"You have to ask Cloud." Aeris said following behind her fiancé.

"Looks like ya gettin' replaced!" Cid chuckled slapping his knee before leaving the station with Barrett fussing after him. Tifa grumbled but stopped when Reeve and Scarlet approached her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Reeve asked taking one of her hands in his own. She nodded her head. "Well Scarlet and I will handle the fall out from this don't you worry about a thing."

"Thank you . . . both of you."

"No problem, darling. Anything for my moneymaker." Scarlet said as she drug Reeve away. Tifa turned to Nanaki and he waved good bye to her and she made her way to the exit. She noticed a tall guy looking at a bulletin board with his back to her. The guy seem to be seriously engrossed in whatever he was reading. He had a black fedora hat, a white button down shirt, black slacks and black converse gym shoes. He turned just as she was about to pass by and they collided with one another.

"I'm so sorry." The man said but paused turning his head at her. "Tifa?" At the mention of her name she looked up at the guy and smiled.

"Is that you, Travis? Travis Hunter right?" He nodded his head.

"In the flesh." his deep baritone voice spoke smoothly.

"So that's what you look like without shades?" He chuckled and scratched his neck. His dark brown eyes locked with her wine ones.

"Yeah, so what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You could but I asked you first." He said with a sly grin on his face and she blushed.

"I was brought in for questioning, and you?"

"I'm investigating someone. I drop by here some times. I know someone that works in the files department. I would really like to see you some time is there anyway I could get in touch with you or something?" Tifa smiled broadly as she fished around in her pocket. She pulled out a card.

"That's my number. You should give me a call some time." He smiled back at her and bowed his head.

"That I will do." They waved to one another and Tifa went out of the door of the station. She found everyone crowded around the limo.

"What's going on." Tifa asked and Cloud jerked around locking eyes with her.

"We're going to the RHC right now!" He growled as he climbed on to his bike. She was about to argue when she saw Aeris holding a yellow tulip and an envelope. "Get in the car, Teef!" Cloud barked at her from his motorcycle. He slammed the visor down on his helmet and cranked his bike as the others climbed into the limo.

* * *

><p>Genesis sat on the end of Sephiroth's desk, while Sephiroth sat in his leather chair at the RHC. Angeal's deep voice boomed across the speaker.<p>

"So the Chocobo's fears were confirmed? His sister is being stalked?"

"It would appear so." Genesis answered swiping some strands out of his eyes. "Can you believe Sephiroth almost didn't take the case?" Sephiroth scowled at Genesis, who shrugged. "He was going to let this poor young lady suffer at the whims of a psycho stalker!"

"I never said I that wouldn't take the case. I simply said I needed to think about it. Genesis is being a drama king as always." Sephiroth grumbled looking out of the window. Angeal chuckled.

"You weren't going to take the case were you, Seph?" Angeal asked. Genesis rolled his eyes.

"Of course the only reasons he took it was because it was Cloud, and I made him." Genesis said placing his arms against his chest. Angeal chuckled again.

"What would Cloud do without you?" Angeal mocked. "Sephiroth is looking out of the window brooding isn't he." Sephiroth whirled around glaring at the phone.

"I do not brood!"

"So he is?" Angeal asked Genesis, who snickered.

"Of course he is." Angeal and Genesis shared a laugh. "So when will you be back here?"

"I have a few more weeks and then I'll be back. This case is so boring. I miss being there."

"Surely you will find the silver lining, Angeal." Sephiroth mocked Angeal, who's chuckle came across clearly.

"You know I will. Well good luck guys. Oh, and Genesis?" Genesis raised a brow at the phone.

"Yes?"

"Don't hit on Cloud's sister."

* * *

><p>Tifa, Cloud, and Aeris entered the RHC meeting with the friendly looking receptionist, Debbie, who greeted them.<p>

"Welcome to the RHC, the generals are waiting for you in Sephiroth's office on the third floor." She said kindly yet professionally.

"Thank you." Cloud offered back leading Tifa and Aeris to the elevator. Cloud pressed the button and the doors opened quickly and the all entered.

"Cloud, I know you're nervous but is this necessary? I mean Barrett is already my bodyguard."

"Tifa, trust me. Sephiroth and Genesis are the best. They taught me a lot in the services. I know they can protect you. Barrett has done a great job so far but this stalker is a lot more dangerous."

"Cloud?"

"Teef, please! If anything happened to you . . ." Tifa threw up her hands.

"Alright, Cloud. If it would put your mind at ease I'll trust you." Aeris took Tifa's hand into her own.

"Thank you." Cloud said as the elevator doors slid open. He led them down a long hallway and around a corner where they met wooden double doors. He knocked and they heard two voice beckoning them inside. Cloud opened the door holding it open for Tifa and Aeris.

"Welcome back, Chocobo." the redhead spoke to Cloud.

"Hey, Genesis." Tifa looked into the eyes of one Cloud called Genesis, who was leaning on the desk but once she saw the other man sitting behind the desk her blood instantly began to boil.

"You!" Tifa shouted pointing at the silver headed man. He narrowed his eyes back glaring at her standing to his feet.

"Cloud you never said this rude woman was your sister."

"I'm rude? I'm rude?! You have some nerve!" Tifa growled at him. Cloud shook his head.

"Wait a minute, Sephiroth? You two know each other?" He narrowed his eyes to slits.

"Unfortunately." Genesis chuckled enjoying the tension in the room.

"Well now, this has just gotten even more interesting."

"Aeris this is the jerk from the coffee shop!" Aeris shook her head.

"Gaia truly is small indeed." She said looking from Sephiroth to Tifa. The two of them stood in a stare off, daring the other to look away first.

"Cloud! Find someone else!" Tifa shouted getting into her brother's face. Cloud rubbed at his temples.

"Teef! They're the best! I can't do this right now." Cloud shook his head. "Tifa please. You are in danger. I will be gone on an extended mission I can protect you myself and these guys are the best."

"Tifa, remember we must do things we don't want to do." Aeris said taking her hand into her own. Tifa sighed.

"This day just keeps getting worst and worst. Fine. I just want to go home and go to bed." Sephiroth rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"Now that's settled. I have some rules that you will have to follow. Number one, whatever I say goes. I don't want any arguments just cooperation." Tifa rolled her eyes and glared at Cloud, who refused to look at her. "Number two, do not undermine my authority."

"Who are you my father?!"

"TIFA!" Aeris and Cloud said simultaneously. Genesis chuckled looking over at Sephiroth.

"I like her." Sephiroth glared back at him. Genesis shrugged.

"And number three, do not do anything stupid!" Tifa and Sephiroth glared at one another. "Any questions?" He said through gritted teeth, and she replied through gritted teeth.

"No, sir."

* * *

><p>So that is that! I hope you liked it. Please read and review.<p>

~Auktober


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sunlight poured in through the window covering Tifa with its warmth. She groaned and turned over trying to hide underneath her pillow. She scowled at the interruption of her dreams. In her dreams, she was safe and sound running through the meadows of Nibelheim, where she and Cloud would play in the summers. She was happy in her dreams, but now that she was awake the nightmare returns. Sephiroth and Genesis had been living with them three whole days and she felt like killing herself to escape him. _What a control freak! Another man with a messiah complex!_ She ranted within her mind. _At least I get to see Yuffie today. I miss her. _

Tifa threw back the covers and eased out of bed. Cait Sith raised his head giving her a yawn before turning his back on her. She frowned as she heard a beep then nothing.

"I have got to find out what is making that noise!",Tifa said as she entered her bathroom cutting on the shower. She brushed her teeth and washed her face while she waited for the water to heat up. Her thoughts traveled to the bastard downstairs. _No doubt he's cooked up something new to make me miserable. Why does he have to be so mean and good looking at the same time? That's just not natural!_ She shrugged her thoughts away and continued to prepare for the day.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth and Genesis sat at the kitchen table. Genesis was carving up a peach shoveling a piece at a time into his mouth, while Sephiroth sipped at his black coffee. He wore a scowl on his face as he looked over the itinerary for the day. <em>My Odin do I hate shopping! All she ever wants to do is shop!<em> He sighed taking another sip from his coffee mug. _Why is she so difficult? I'm the one putting my life on the line for her. The least she could do is follow directions without all challenging everything I say!_ Sephiroth looked out of the window. _I'm sure she's thought someway to put a ruffle in my plan. Why does she have to be so damn difficult?!_ Sephiroth looked up at the chuckle coming from the other side of the table.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Genesis asked as put another piece of peach in his mouth. "Finding our gorgeous client more difficult than you bargained for, humph?" Sephiroth glared at him.

"It's as if she tries to anger me."

"What? I thought you liked women that stood up in front of you? Upset because she isn't a puppet?"

"Genesis, I do not have time for your drama this morning." Genesis shrugged.

"As you wish, but you two argue like an old married couple." Sephiroth growled and took another sip from his coffee.

"So she has breakfast with this Yuffie person, followed by another blasted shopping trip, and we have a dinner date with Reeve and Scarlet." Sephiroth sighed, "Why in Ifrit's hell did I agree to this?" Genesis chuckled again.

"Look on the bright side, at least she's gorgeous." Sephiroth sneered.

"I hadn't noticed."

"Liar." The generals looked up as Tifa and Aeris walked into the kitchen. Sephiroth and Tifa glared at one another before she stuck her head in the fridge, pulling out a water. She struggled with the cap.

"So are we going to breakfast with Yuffie or can I not go to that either?" Tifa said as she handed the bottle to Genesis, who opened it with ease and handed it back to her. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome." Sephiroth rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"I said last night that the itinerary you gave me was sufficient. I am ready if you are." Tifa was not satisfied.

"I still don't understand why I can't go to party at Club Edge."

"Because," Sephiroth began as calmly as he could, "I can't protect you in there. There are too many variables."

"Barret let's me go."

"And I am not him. Are you ready to go or not?" Tifa rolled her eyes.

"Fine." she said walking out of the kitchen.

"Fine!" Sephiroth yelled back following behind her. Genesis and Aeris shared a look before snickering and following behind them.

* * *

><p>Aeris sat outside the dressing room, while Tifa tried on different gowns for the fund-raiser in the stall. She rolled her green eyes as she listened to Tifa complain about Sephiroth. Aeris had shook her head at the thought of it all.<p>

"I can't believe he just swoops in here and throw his weight around like he is all mighty and powerful! Agh! He drives me crazy!" Tifa paused for a moment. "I'm getting tired of him bossing me around."

"Well, Tifa," Aeris began, "He is your bodyguard." Tifa scuffed and poked her head out of the door.

"Traitor! You and Yuffie are both traitors!" Aeris giggled softly as she glanced through the planner.

"Who knew that Genesis would have such a profound affect on her. Sephiroth and Genesis are very attractive men." She said as she turned the page.

"I hadn't noticed." Tifa mumbled from the stall. Aeris shook her head at the craziness of the whole situation. _They can't see it._ She giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Tifa asked as she stepped out of the dressing stall. Aeris looked up and smiled at her.

"That's the one."

"Are you sure? I like this one too." Tifa asked but paused when she noticed Sephiroth staring at her then a scowl pulled on his face.

"Are you going to be much longer?" Tifa eyes dropped to slits before went back into the dressing stall. "Is she about ready?" He asked Aeris, who nodded her head. Her PHS rang,

"Aeris Gainsborough speaking." Her green eyes landed on a spot on the floor. She sighed, "Yes. I understand. She will be there." She looked up at Sephiroth. "Tifa has to go to the studio to reshoot a scene."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."

"What you can't protect me on the set?" Tifa called out from the dressing stall. Sephiroth glared at the door.

"Your stalker may try to make contact with you there."

"With all due respect, Sephiroth, Tifa has to go to set for her job. You can protect her there if you have a pass to stand on the edge, right. Barrett has a pass. You can use his."

"Are you sure she has to go to set?" Sephiroth asked and Aeris nodded her head. "Alright. We leave immediately." Sephiroth said with a sense of finality as left the dressing room.

"Tifa, give that man a break. He's doing the best he can. He already stated he's not use to guarding movie stars."

"Yeah over a hundred times!" Tifa said from the dressing stall. "We leave immediately." She repeated in her best Sephiroth impression. Aeris giggled again. "I can't wait for all of this to be over and I can get my life back!"

"Tifa, you have to be patient."

"Whatever." Tifa said as she walked out of the dressing stall. She glared at Aeris, who shrugged at her. She walked out of the dressing room to make her purchase.

Tifa found Genesis and Yuffie flirting heavily by the shoes and she rolled her eyes away from them. She found Barrett and Sephiroth arguing by the store entrance. Well she saw Barrett arguing and Sephiroth standing there scanning the surroundings as if the burly man was not there at all. For some reason that tickled Tifa. They locked eyes. Emerald burned into Ruby. He turned his attention back to scanning the area and Tifa rolled her eyes from him.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth stood at the edge of the movie set scanning for any possible dangers. His eyes fell on Tifa, who was acting out a seen with her co-star. He thought the whole acting thing was silly but he found himself somewhat intrigued with this scene. <em>At least she's convincing.<em> He thought. Sephiroth noticed the director leaning up really getting into the scene. The director shooed away one of the interns. On the left of him, Sephiroth saw a tall man wearing a hat standing by himself. He narrowed his green eyes at the man. He began making his way over to him when the man's shadowed face looked at him. An intern separated them with a rack full of clothes and when the divide passed the man was gone. Sephiroth stared at the spot the man just vacated with a perplexed expression. He turned his green eyes back to Tifa and noticed the light flicker overhead. He looked up and saw a sparks flying as the beam of lights began to fall to the stage.

"TIFA!" He shouted out to her. She turned her irritated eyes to him and looked up to see a whole beam of lights falling towards her. She screamed. Sephiroth ran as fast as he could grabbing her to him pulling both of them to safety.

"THAT'S FOR MR. BIGGS!" An angry voice called out from above. The security men ran him down and cornered him on the catwalk.

"Are you alright?" Sephiroth asked Tifa, but she held a shocked a expression on her face. Her fist clung to his shirt. "Tifa?" Her ruby eyes turned to him and quiet streams spilled from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm okay." She finally said her grip on him tightening. He pulled her to him holding her close.

"You're fine. It's okay now." Sephiroth looked up as he sensed a group of people standing around them. His emerald eyes found the director, who was walking towards them. "She's done for the day." Sephiroth said as he scooped Tifa into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his shoulder hiding her face in his neck.

"I think everyone is." The director said with frightened look on his face. He looked at the table that was crushed by the beam of lights. Sephiroth nodded to him and walked off the set carrying Tifa close to him.

* * *

><p>Tifa stood on the balcony sipping a glass of white wine. She had never been so close to death before and it scared her that someone would want her dead. A tear stung at the corner of her eyes but she refused to let it fall. She sipped from her glass. <em>If it weren't for Sephiroth, I would be dead. <em>She thought with twinge of apprehension. She sighed. _Why is this happening to me?_ Tifa looked up when the balcony doors slid back, revealing a thoughtful looking Genesis. He smiled at her.

"You know it isn't safe for you to be out here." Tifa nodded her head.

"I know but this is where I come to think but I understand." she said and prepared to go back inside. Genesis grabbed her arm.

"You can stay out here as long as I'm with you as well. That okay with you?" She smiled and nodded her head turning back to her spot and Genesis joined her. There was a peaceful silence between them as ruby and sapphire eyes looked out over upper plate. People were going about their night, cars traveled and honked, the moon hung overhead.

"Why is Sephiroth so cold?" Tifa asked Genesis and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"That man has been through a lot." Genesis looked at her. "Plus, you remind him of her." Tifa met Genesis's eyes and tilted her head.

"Her?"

"Jenova, the woman he was going to marry before his accident." Tifa frowned. Genesis shrugged. "They were madly in love but Sephiroth was impaled by a Katana and the doctors declared him paralyzed. When Jenova found out about it, she left him for another man."

"Wow."

"I know." Genesis said with a wisp of a smile. "But our Sephiroth is too stubborn to be told what to do. He made up his mind that he would walk and here he is today."

"I never would have guessed." Tifa said in disbelief.

"He made Angeal, Cloud, and my life a living hell during that time, but we all made it."

"That's why there's so much trust between Cloud and Sephiroth." Tifa nodded her head. "Why would Jenova do that to him? It wasn't his fault." Genesis shrugged again.

"We'll never know. Come, let's go inside." Genesis led Tifa back into the apartment. Tifa walked into the living room where Sephiroth, Cid, and Barrett were arguing. Sephiroth looked irritated, while Cid and Barrett yelled and cursed at him. His emerald eyes drifted to Tifa and she smiled at him. Aeris walked into the room carrying her planner in her hand.

"Tifa you need a date for the fund-raiser. You want to go with Wade again?" Tifa made a disgusted face.

"Shiva no!" Tifa said as she took a seat on the couch.

"Well you have to go with someone, the fund-raiser is tomorrow." Yuffie sat on the arm of the chair Genesis was sitting in.

"Why don't you take one of these guys?" The violet eyed princess said in an offhanded way. The room became quiet. "What? Your bodyguard has to be there anyway why not let him double as your date. That way no one knows the real reason he's there. Sephiroth you can take her." Yuffie said as she bit into her apple. Tifa looked at Sephiroth, who was looking at her.

"That seems reasonable." Genesis said from the other side of Yuffie. "The princess is much too clever. Perhaps we should offer you a job?"

"You can't afford me, sweetie." She said smiling down at him. He caught her eyes.

"Git a damn room!" Cid fussed rolling his eyes.

"I think that's a good idea." Tifa said with a shrug. "Only if you want to."

"He'll do it." Genesis spoke up for Sephiroth, who glared at him.

"I suppose that is reasonable." Sephiroth finally said.

"Well, that's settled. Come princess, allow me to wow you with my culinary skills."

* * *

><p>That's that! I hope you liked the new chapter. We're almost done!<p>

~Auktober


	8. Chapter 8

This is the last chapter in this story. I hope that you enjoy it. Enough talking, let's rock on!

Chapter 8

Sephiroth paced back and forth in front of the stairs. In his mind, he was going over the contingency plans in case something happened at the fund-raiser. _Just too many variables. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ Sephiroth's long silver ponytail swished back and forth against his back.

"Seph . . . calm down. Nothing is going to happen tonight." Genesis said from his spot on the couch. "Everything is under control."

"Every time you say that something goes wrong. Now, I really am nervous." Genesis chuckled raising from the couch. He stuffed one hand in his pocket walking over to Sephiroth.

"You are such a control freak." Genesis said with a chuckle. "Angeal sends his luck. Does that make you feel any better?"

"Not really." Sephiroth snapped at him. "So many things could go wrong tonight."

"She gets under your skin doesn't she?" Sephiroth glared at him.

"She is our client, Genesis. We have a reputation to uphold."

"So she does get to you then." Genesis said crossing his arms against his chest. Sephiroth was about to reply when his eyes landed on Tifa and Aeris coming down the stairs. He was speechless. Tifa's long hair was in an up sweep of curls, with one long curl dangling over her bare shoulders. The burgundy gown clung to her curves flowing down into a mermaid tail. She smiled at him and despite himself the barest of smiles tugged at his lips.

"We're ready." Aeris said. Her hunter green princess gown brought out her beautiful eyes well. Genesis whistled.

"Oh my. Don't you ladies look ravishing tonight." Genesis spoke with a hand on his chest. He offered his arm to Aeris, who took it. Tifa walked up to Sephiroth and they stared at one another for a moment.

"So that's what you look like in a tux, huh." Tifa played with him and he gave her a grin.

"I suppose so." She smiled up at him. "Are you ready?" Tifa nodded her head. He offered his arm to her and led them out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth was in a foul mood before they even got out of the Limousin. Cid was cursing him out about playing second fiddle to Reno, the driver Sephiroth trained and always used for important events. The cocky red head made matters no easier when he and Cid almost came to blows. Barret was angry about being on perimeter duty with Genesis. Sephiroth was just irritated beyond words and they just arrived at the fund-raising ball. Tifa was unusually quiet and that bothered him as well. Ever since she was almost pummeled by the beam of lights, she's been somewhat docile and that didn't sit well with him for some reason.<p>

"Sephiroth?" He turned his green eyes to Tifa.

"Yes?"

"You are aware that I'm going to be mingling with people tonight." Sephiroth sighed.

"I figured as much."

"How am I suppose to introduce you? I just can't say "This is my bodyguard" can I?"

"Just introduce me as General Crescent. I don't want people to know my first name."

"Alright then." She frowned at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He clipped Tifa glared at him but remained quiet. Sephiroth opened the door stepping out of the limo. He scanned the area before offering Tifa his hand helping her out of the car. "Genesis can you read me?" He spoke into the ear piece.

"I read you loud and clear. Do try to have fun." Sephiroth rolled his eyes and tucked Tifa's hand around his right bicep. Reeve, Scarlet, and Aeris followed behind them. Reeve had Scarlet on one arm and Aeris on the other. Sephiroth looked around once more with his hawk like eyes and guided Tifa up the stairs and into the building.

The group walked into grand ballroom. The crystal chandelier sparkled in the center of the room. The decorum of the ball was black and trimmed in gold. Sephiroth checked for all the exits in the room, finding two on the opposite end of the room.

"My they've certainly outdone themselves this time." Scarlet said with her bright blue eyes darted from each end of the room to the next.

"I would have to agree with you darling. That chandelier alone most have cost a fortune."

"The Shinra's spare no expense when they through different galas." Scarlet said with a bitter tone. Reeve kissed her fingertips and turned his attention to Sephiroth and Tifa in front of him. The tall silver haired man head remained in place but Reeve knew that those ever watchful eyes were anything but still.

Sephiroth looked around the room before returning his gaze to Tifa beside him. He watched her. She wore a small smile on her lips with a thoughtful expression in her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled turning her eyes back to the crowd. Aeris walked up beside Tifa looping her arm around her's.

"You ready to mingle or do you want to find our table first?" Tifa looked up at Sephiroth.

"What do you think? Find the table or mingle first?" He cleared his throat scanning the area once more.

"I think it would be more wise to find the table before socializing." Tifa nodded her head and allowed him to lead her away with Aeris following behind them. Reeve and Scarlet found a couple in the corner and disappeared into the crowd. Sephiroth removed the throw from around Tifa's shoulders hanging it on the chair and then removed Aeris's.

"I think I see someone from the movie set. I'll catch up later." Aeris said as she too disappeared into the crowd. Tifa looked up at Sephiroth, who frowned slightly. She giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on. It won't be that bad." He tightened his grip on her hand and allowed her to pull him through the crowd. Sephiroth scowled when he noticed a blonde man approaching them.

"Tifa Lockhart? It has been too long." The tall blonde embraced Tifa tightly releasing her ever so hesitantly.

"I know, Rufus. This is General Crescent, my escort." Rufus sharp blue eyes flashed for a moment before covering his reaction. He offered his hand to Sephiroth, who glared at the hand before accepting it.

"Pleasure to meet you." Rufus said evenly. Sephiroth perked a brow.

"Likewise." Tifa sensed the tension between the two men.

"So, how have you been, Rufus? How is life as the Vice-President of Gaia?" Tifa asked to relieve some of the tension between them. Sephiroth and Rufus were in a stare down before Rufus finally drug his eyes to Tifa.

"All is well. I heard you got the new loveless part. Congratulations. You deserve it." Tifa blushed.

"Thank you." There was an uncomfortable silence before a servant walked up to Rufus. The spoke in hushed tones before Rufus excused himself. Tifa looked up at Sephiroth, who was still watching Rufus, who was across the room now. She tugged on his arm and he finally looked down at her.

"Interesting fellow."

"I'm sure." Tifa said with a frown. "Are you sure you're okay?" Sephiroth sighed.

"Please don't ask me that again." Tifa scuffed.

"I was just trying to show my concern for you."

"Why?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her. "My well being is none of your concern." he hissed at her. "I'm here to protect you not to make your boyfriends jealous."

"Boyfriends?" Tifa asked in a shrilled voice. The people around them looked at Tifa and Sephiroth. "You know what you're right. Do your job and what feelings have about you I will keep to myself." Tifa paused her cheeks bright crimson. _I can't believe I said that!_ Sephiroth's eyes widened. "Whatever, you jerk!" She said storming away from him. He watched her disappear into the crowd. Aeris appeared beside him.

"What happened?" She asked her green eyes filled with concern. Sephiroth shook his head and disappeared into the crowd in the opposite direction Tifa storm away. Aeris blinked.

* * *

><p>"Genesis, this was more than I bargained for." Sephiroth spoke into his ear piece as he walked down the hallway away from the ballroom. He heard Genesis sigh. "You were right. She does get under my skin."<p>

"Sephiroth, we can't leave her to the stalker. We have to protect her." the silver haired man heard Genesis replied.

"I know. Let me try to straighten things out with her." Sephiroth sighed. Genesis chuckled in victory.

"That's the way." Sephiroth rolled his eyes and cut the com-link off making his way to the ballroom to find Tifa.

* * *

><p>Tifa stood in front of the mirror in the lady's bathroom. She was mentally berating herself for her slip of tongue. <em>I can't believe I said that! Stupid!<em> She turned on the faucet to wash her hands.

"What in the hell am I so angry about? Why do I feel so hurt by what** HE** has to say?" She heard knocking on the door.

"Tifa? It's me Reeve. I saw you running to the restroom. Is everything alright?" Tifa rolled her eyes. _I do not have time for this!_

"I'm alright Reeve. I'll be out in a minute. Go back to the party."

"Are you sure? I can wait right here for you." A growl rolled up Tifa's throat. She took a deep breath to yell at him but paused when she heard Reeve talking to someone outside of the restroom. She heard rustling, then the clamoring of something breaking, and a groan before all that she could hear was the music from the party. Tifa frowned.

"Reeve?" She was met with no response. "Reeve?" Tifa walked over to the door and tore it open. She gasped as she looked into a blank masked face of a tall man.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth rubbed his temples as he made his way to the lady's restroom. He rounded the corner to find Reeve face down on the floor with the shards of a broken statue surrounding his unconscious form. Sephiroth rushed over to him turning him over. Reeve was coming around his brown eyes looked into green.<p>

"What happened here?"

"I was attacked by a masked man." Reeve rubbed his head then gasped. "Tifa!" He gasped looking to his left finding the restroom door wide open. "Tifa was in there!" Sephiroth hopped to his feet running into the restroom. The phrase on the mirror was written in the bright red lipstick Tifa was wearing.

"MINE NOW"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

><p>Well that's that. That concludes the first story. The second one will start soon. Keep an eye out for it! Adios!<p>

~Auktober


End file.
